


You Are My Possession ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Series: You Are My Possession [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied!Harry later on, Drugs, M/M, flower child!harry, jock!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the football captain of his high school. He has whole town falling at this bad boy's feet willing to do anything he asks. He does drugs, sometimes, and doesn't always hangout with the right people. All he really wants is someone to be his light to guide him out of the darkness. </p><p>Harry is a quiet child that does his work and tries to stay out of trouble. Harry wears flowers in his hair. He's the type of person who can brighten up anyone's day and make you smile just by him showing his dimples and bright smile. Louis just wants a light in his life. He wants Harry to be his light. But then again, everyone has their demons...</p><p>“Maybe I’m not the light. Maybe I’m the darkness in disguise.” - Harry Styles.</p><p> </p><p>I had this on here before, but I was re-writing it and accidentally deleted it... Oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis walked into his high school with a sigh. He has everything he could want. Any girl. Any guy. No parents telling him what to do. He can charm the skin off a snake, but he’s getting tired of getting what he wants, he doesn’t want a desperate shag, he wants someone he has to fight for, win them over and the people here just aren’t that. They give him everything and expect nothing in return, but maybe he wants someone to expect something in returned from him.

After going to his locker, he walked into his first class with a bunch of flirty hello's thrown his way and people fighting over who sits next to him. 'Man why can’t people leave me alone’ he thought as he sat down. Class started and he couldn't really be bothered to listen so he looked out the window, at the ceiling, at the door, at the floor anything really. He was snapped out of his head’s failed attempts at trying to find something interesting when he heard a ruler snap down on a desk, but he didn’t look over, he was still trying to figure out what he was going to do at football(soccer) practice.

"Well since you feel that you can daydream in my class you can go up to the board and do that equation." the teacher snapped.

“Yes ma’am.” that was when something caught his attention. He snapped his head over because he wanted to see who was talking, it was a voice he never heard before, a new voice. His voice is so deep and raspy and.. just plain out sexy. His eyes landed on a mop of curly locks, with what looks to be flowers in them, getting up in the back of the classroom. Louis has never seen him around before.

And damn, was he a sight to see. His curly hair that looked untamed -with the flowers that made him look innocent-, but surprisingly worked for him. His long legs in some sinfully tight, black skinny jeans and his long torso that seemed endless. Louis couldn’t see his eyes because his hair hide them, but his pink, plump lips were in a frown.

'Is he new here?’ Louis asked himself. “I don't know or care, but he is definitely someone I want to know.' Louis thought to himself with a smirk on his face.  

After class he walked up to Curly's desk and leaned on it as the boy was putting away his things.

"Hello what’s your name love?” Louis asked him with the same famous smirk on his face. The boy looked up with his eyes, which were an insanely beautiful green, but didn’t move his head before looking back down.

“None of your business.” the boy said as he finished putting his things away in bag.

“Are you new here?" Louis asked and the boy rolled his beautiful emerald eyes. 'Rude' Louis thought to himself.

"I was new a month ago, you were just caught up in your perfect little world to notice." he said trying to move past Louis, but Louis trapped him in his desk.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't notice before, but I'm noticing now, doesn't that count for anything?" Louis asked him with an innocent look on his face.

"It would if I actually cared about you noticing." And with that he pushed Louis aside and walked out of class. No one had ever done that to Louis before and he found it interesting. He found that he liked it, that’s what he’s been waiting for, but he wouldn’t let the boy get away that easily. 'Did he just reject me?' Louis asked himself with a confused look on his face. 'No one rejects Louis Tomlinson.' he thought with determination.

***

The rest of the day he looked for the curly haired lad and to his delight, he was in all of his classes. He didn't try to approach him as the boy would just ignore him. It was the last class and he got to sit next to the now silent boy in most class because of alphabetical order, however he didn’t get a chance to find out his name, he thinks his last name starts with an S.

The bell rung and 'Curly', as Louis has been calling him, walked out of the class as soon as he could and Louis would like to think that was his doing. Louis walked out of class and saw Curly surrounded by a few girls. He felt a flicker of  jealousy shoot through him as he saw the attention the girls were giving him.Why though? All he would be good for is a good fuck.

"Sorry I have to go.." the boy said to the girls who pouted. When he looked up and saw Louis watching them he smirked. "But Louis is over there and I’m sure he is just dying for some attention from you lovely ladies." he said winking at them, making them swoon, before they all went running over to Louis. Louis glared at him, but then winked. Louis can't let him think that he got him upset now can he? The lad rolled his eyes then walked over to a group of people and they all walked out.

"Hey guys I have something important I need to do so I'll see you later, yeah." he said cooly, winking at the blonde girl in the middle effectively making her blush, and he started walking towards the entrance that the lad went out of. He searched the crowd and saw a familiar head of curls, with flowers in them, walking around the corner. Louis followed him to see him and his friends sitting around a car laughing at something he just said. Is that Nick with him? Louis hates Nick. Nick hates Louis. According to Louis ‘He's a fucking dick that needs to leave the country’ and he did not like the fact that he was standing so close to Curly.

The boy looked up and saw Louis leaning against the gym wall, his stare evidently on him. He checked him out and Louis saw a blush appear on his face. He said something to his friends then hopped in his car and drove away.

This is going to be fun.

***

The next day Louis got to school extra early to see if his new target was there. He couldn’t wait to talk to him.

"Hey Louis!" he heard someone yell. He turned and saw his friend Zayn.

"Hey Zayn." he said scanning the crowd then turning back to look at Zayn who was giving him a weird look.

"What are you doing here so early Tommo?" he asked. Louis turned to scan the crowd and saw his target.

"Curly." he said nodding towards him.

“New target?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded.

“Of course.” Louis said, a smirk on his face.

“Picked yourself a good one,” Zayn looked over and Louis saw him lick his lips out of the corner of his eye.

"No. He's mine." Louis growled at him.

“When did you pick him?” Zayn asked.

“Yesterday morning.” Louis said his face dropping slightly, but to enough to notice. Usually it only took a few seconds, minutes, hours at most, although that was one person and it was one hour, to get someone to shag Louis.

“Why haven’t you fucked him yet?” Zayn asked a cocky smile on his face. “Did Tomlinson finally find someone who doesn’t fall for his charm?” Zayn teased earning a shove from Louis.

“I’ll get him, you can count on that. Chasing someone for a change may be fun, besides” Louis said licking his lips, preparing to win the curly lad over “I don’t take no for an answer.” Louis said and with that he walked towards the first person to ever reject him.

***

"Hey Curly, how ya doing?" Harry heard someone ask. He looked over and quickly looked down because beside him was the one and only Louis Tomlinson, whom he rejected yesterday. Mr. Popular who could charm his way into the Queen’s palace. The football captain who has fucked everyone in the school, except for him of course. The most stubborn person in the city who doesn’t take no for answer.

"W-What d-do you want?" What was he doing over here talking to Harry? Why can’t Louis leave him alone to live his life in peace, that’s all the poor boy wants, but thing never do work out for him do they?

"Hey where's the confident little guy I met yesterday?" Louis asked scooting closer to Harry, putting his hand on Harry’s thigh.

“I was mad y-yesterday. Now could you please leave.” Harry asked, it coming out more like a statement than a question. Louis chuckled then leaned in to whisper in his ear.  

“You’re hot when you stutter, flower boy.” Harry stiffen. ‘What is he talking about?’ Harry wondered, why won’t he leave him alone?

“Styles!” the boys heard a girlish squeal come from behind us. They turned around and Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Katy!” he yelled getting up and he caught her when she jumped into his arms. They hugged as Harry spun her around until she demanded to be put down. Louis walked over to them and stood closely to Harry’s side. She looked at Louis with a friendly smile and Harry looked back to see Louis looking at her emotionless. She blushed.

“Who’s this?” She asked.

“Oh um… Katy this is Louis, L-Louis this is my best friend Katy.” He nodded to her and relaxed seemed to relax when Harry said best friend.

"Nice to meet you." he said then wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. She raised an eyebrow at them, smirking at Harry.

“Does Styles have a boyfriend now? How could you not tell me?” she asked and Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks. He saw Louis smirking out of the corner of his eye, making him blush more.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, I told you that already. Now how about I show you your to class yeah?” he said and dragged her away from Louis.

“What was that about?” she asked him in an upset tone.

“Look I’m sorry he just makes me nervous okay.” he said and she giggled.

“You like him, don’t you.” she said. He sighed.

“I hardly know him other then he is the all star football captain, heartbreaking player of the school. He get’s everything and anything he wants with a snap of his fingers and he doesn’t take no for an answer. I don’t like people like that.”  he looked back over to where Louis was talking to his friend Zayn, who were both looking at him. Zayn looked Harry up and down then said something to Louis, who winked at Harry then turned to Zayn.

“But you said it yourself he doesn’t take no for an answer when he wants something and honey, sorry to tell you this, but he wants you and he won’t take no for an answer from you either.” she said.

“I guess it's safe to say that I'm going try to stay away from him." Harry said his mid set.

 

At least he hopes he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Papers fly as Louis walked down the hall. Lockers shutting, people running to leave the hell they call school. He walked out of school with the people who call themselves his friends, although truth be told he doesn’t know most of their names unless they wore a varsity jacket, following behind him. They were all talking about their weekend plans. Something about going to clubs and hooking up with random girls or guys.

“Hey, Louis what are you doing tonight” Eleanor asked, coming out of nowhere, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. You couldn’t blame her, he looked exceptionally nice today. His messy chestnut fringe swept to the side perfectly, his personally-fitted varsity jacket hugging his huge biceps with a white v-neck shirt that clung to his chest, and a plain pair of khakis that hugged his thighs and bum accenting them. He rolled his eyes at her desperateness.

“I don’t know, I have something in mind...” he said sending her a simi-seductive look. “But it doesn’t have anything to do with your desperate ass.” he said walking away from her shocked figure towards the back of the school with a determined look on his face.

He leaned against the side of the gym, one leg bent back and on the wall, scanning the parking lot with his bright blue eyes until he spotted a head of curls with their signature flowers in them. He was wearing red ones today, Louis’ favorite color.

He kept his determined face, just waiting for the taller lad to look at him like every other day for the past month. It’s taken quite a long time for Louis to figure out how to approach the boy. Normally he found weaknesses easily in people, not to hurt them of course, but it was like the boy had no weaknesses. The only thing he could find out was that the boy stuttered when Louis touched him or talked to him unless the boy was in a bad mood. Well... Louis just going to have to use that to his advantage, now isn’t he?

The boy wasn’t talking to his friends instead looking down. He looked up, looking startled, when one of his friends, Nick put their arm around him. Louis did not like that one bit, but he didn’t let it show. The boy finally looked up at Louis, making the smirk return for the first time since school has ended. Louis feels like he has no expression unless its to mess with the poor boy he has his eyes set on. One time Zayn joked that Louis only had his smirk and smile reserved for the curly haired boy. The thing that upset Louis was that he thinks Zayn was right.

Louis motioned for him to come to talk to him around the corner on the other side of the building that was beside a pub. Not a very good idea to have a pub right next to a school considering most of the jocks, well, anyone skips to come here.

He looked away to talk to his friends. He laughed at something that one of the girls said when Louis pushed off the wall and started walking to their meeting spot. A few minutes later he heard timid footsteps and saw him coming slowly. Louis waited until the boy looked up at him before looked him up and down, checking him out.

“Hello, lovely.” he said to him making a blush creep onto the younger boy’s face, a smirk appearing on they elder one’s lips.

“H-hi” he stuttered, looking at the ground, his shoe becoming surprisingly interesting.

Louis stared at the boy taking a longer look at him instead of the quick look he just had. The boy was taller than Louis, but he was obviously weaker. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt, an unzipped dark blue jacket over top, with black washed skinny jeans. His hair wasn’t as curly as usual, Louis has been noticing over the past month his hair went from extremely curly to a wavy curly. His hair was swept to the side and the beautiful red roses in his hair made the look more complete some how. When Louis went to look at his eyes he noticed his head was still cased downward.

“Look at me love.” Louis commanded in a sweet calming tone, using his fingers to push the boys head up. “See not so bad looking at me now is it? I know I’m not the prettiest thing to look at, but I’m not hideous. I don’t want you hiding those gorgeous green eyes from me.” Louis said turning his charm on. The blush on the boy’s face becoming more predominant than it was a few seconds ago.

“Y-our not ugly.” the boy said.

“Thank you.” Louis said his smirk turning into a sweet smile. “So. We’ve been in all the same classes for two months is it? You said you were here a month before I first talked to you correct?” Louis asked and the boy nodded. “Then we’ve been in all the same classes for two months and I still haven’t heard what your name is. Other then that one day when that girl, Katy is it, called you Styles so I’m assuming that’s your last name.” Louis said looking into his eyes. “So, what is your first name dear?” he asked.

“H-Harry.” he said. Louis started coming closer to him making him back up to the pub wall.

“Harry Styles, I like it. The name really does suit you.” Louis said grabbing his hips pushing him hard against the wall making him whimper. “Flows off of the tongue very easily. Harry Styles.” he whispered in his ear making him shiver.

“I want to take you out tonight, love.” he whispered in his ear. Louis felt Harry stiffen making him smirk as he leaned back looking at Harry’s face.

“I-I have plans tonight.” Harry said, looking at Louis wide-eyed trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Louis chuckled and leant back to Harry’s ear.

“I think its cute that you think you have a choice.” Louis said purposely breathing down Harry’s neck making him shiver.

“W-what?” Harry asked. Louis may have everyone at his feet willing to do anything for him, but not Harry. Maybe that’s why Louis found him so interesting.

“I’ve been waiting to take you out for a month, I’ve held out on you for a month, much longer than I’ve ever waited on anyone and if you think I’m not taking you out because you have ‘plans’ then sorry to disappoint you, baby.” he said attaching his lips to Harry’s neck. He didn’t suck or nip or bite his neck, he just stood there with his lips pressed firmly to Harry’s neck, waiting for Harry to react. He didn’t. He stayed still not moving an inch, almost forgetting to breath. Louis chuckled at Harry and pulled back much to Harry’s relief.

“Come on.” Louis said grabbing Harry’s slightly shaking hand and dragging him to Harry’s car. Louis pushed him up against it and pressed his obvious boner against Harry’s, but didn’t move. He pushed his hip harder onto Harry’s, but the boy didn’t make a sound. Louis loved the resistance Harry had, normally if it was anyone else they would be begging him to fuck them on the spot right in the open parking lot, but not Harry. Louis figured he would get tired of Harry’s resistance and silly ways of avoiding him and ignoring him after a while, but it only brought him back for more.

“So do you want to go now or later?” Louis asked.

“Never.” Harry said, his voice becoming stronger.

“So I choose then? I’ll pick you up at your house at 7 and wear something nice, make sure you wear those flowers, they make you look even more innocent then you already are.” he said hugging Harry. He felt Louis’ hand go into his back pocket, taking his phone out and grabbing his bum while he had the chance. He leaned into Harry’s neck instead this time he moved his lips against his neck, spreading gentle kisses all over the right side of his neck. Harry heard a ding and figured he texted himself before Louis put his phone in his pocket squeezing his bum again.

“I’m not going.” Harry said strongly.

“See you later, love.” He said winking then turned and started walking away.

“What the hell just happened?” Harry asked himself as he got into his car and drove away from the school. Louis doesn’t know where he lives therefore he won’t be going with Louis tonight which means he has to do homework, study, and more homework. Great.

*******

Harry got out of his car still slightly shaken up from the whole Louis situation.

"Why would he want to take me out?" he asked himself. He had to remind himself that he never told Louis his address so he wasn’t going to be able to pick him out. Harry sat his backpack down on his coffee table and sighed. He got his things out and went upstairs to get changed. He has a feeling the older lad knows where he lives and is going to make him go out whether he like it or not. He always gets what he wants, finds out everything he needs, but that doesn't mean Harry’s not going to try and fight him if he does show up tonight, well after he learns how to form proper sentences around the boy with out stuttering.

Harry got dressed into grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a gray nit-beanie, taking off his flower crown, and went downstairs to study and do homework.

It was 7:13 when Harry heard a knock on the door and froze, mid-page flip. Harry sighed.

“Maybe if I don’t move he’ll leave.” Harry thought to himself. He thought it worked until there was a loud banging on his door. Harry groaned and walked to the door. All he really wants to do is just stay home tonight.

He opened to door to a, as always, stunning Louis.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked.

"I-I'm not g-going. I t-told you I have p-lans." Harry stuttered looking down. Louis ran a hand through his hair before lifting up Harry’s head.

“What did we talk about earlier? I want to see your eyes when we’re talking alright?” Louis asked, his voice sweet again. Harry nodded. "Now. What plans do you have wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt?" he looked at Harry and smirked.

"I was going to study. I… I was studying, uh... erm… I was doing homework." he said.

"Well I guess that's okay. I get to play Barbie now." he said and dragged Harry up to his room.

"How do y-you know where my house is?I never gave you my address." I asked him and his smirk grew wider.

“I have my ways. Is your mom home?" he asked.

"No, she's gone for a business trip." Harry said looking down, but saw him smirk even wider, if that's even possible.

"Perfect." he said walking over and looking through my closet. He pulled out a black T-shirt, that they both know will be tight on him, and tight black skinny jeans that Harry never knows how he manages to get into.

"Get dressed." he said after handing me the clothes.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Harry asked and he shook his head. "Fine I'll leave." Harry said, but Louis locked the door.

"Come on we don't have all night. I'll turn around so you won’t be changing in front of me okay?" he asked and Harry nodded, it was the best he was going to get. Harry started to get changed, but he had a feeling Louis staring at him. He threw the shirt on and he struggled to get the pants on.

“Done yet babe?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Harry replied and Louis turned around.

“Great let’s go.” Louis said and took Harry’s hand in his, leading him down stairs. Harry walked over towards the door where he put his brown boots and put them on. He put the beanie back on his head for Louis to take it off again, replacing it with the red flower crown.

"Okay now that you got yourself dressed and have that adorable flower crown on, we have somewhere to be." he said and grabbed Harry’s hand. He dragged Harry out to his car.

Harry couldn’t believe he was going to who knows where with the schools popular bad boy. Again why is this happening to him?

***

They drove until they pulled up to the club and Louis chuckled seeing Harry's jaw drop.

"Never been to a club before?" Louis asked and Harry looked at him with wide eyes making the older boy laugh. Louis got out and opened the door for Harry, offering his hand. He looked at it like he was deciding if it was safe. He looked up at Louis trying to figure out why he would want to bring him here, anywhere even. After thinking he sighed and took his hand. He pulled him up and pinned him to the car as soon as the door was shut. Harry stood there with wide eyes waiting to see what the football star was going to do next. He chuckled at the boys reaction and let him out of his grip before putting a protective arm around Harry's waist (before he could escape and go home) and walked them toward the entrance of the club.

"How am I going to get in I'm not old enough." Harry asked. Louis smirked, but shushed the curly haired lad.

"Louis how ya been mate?" the bouncer asked him and he smiled.

"I'm good Liam can you let me and my friend in?" he asked and Liam looked Harry up and down with a smirk.

"Sure if I can hang out with you and cutie later." he said and Louis nodded with a smirk. Harry wasn't paying attention to the conversation because there were girls and guys looking at him like he was a piece of candy making him shy into Louis' embrace. It looked awkward since he's a lot taller than Louis, but managed to do it some how.

"Come on let's have some fun." Louis said and walked Harry inside.

Harry looked around in awe at the sight he's never seen before where as Louis was used to the thrill of a club or party. The dancing and grinding, people drinking and snogging everywhere was overwhelming to Harry and frightened him a tad bit, but he didn't want to seem weak so he said nothing to Louis. Louis on the other hand was embracing the smell of the alcohol mixed with sweat and the dirty dancing going on around the two boys.

He brought the boy up to the bar and ordered two hard liquors and a beer. He mix one of liquor with the beer and gave to Harry. The boy gave him a frighten expression making the older laugh.

"Come on it not that bad once you used to it." The boy looked at the drink then took sip. He wanted to spit it out, but he knew Louis wouldn't let him so he swallowed. Louis threw back the liquor in one go waiting for Harry to finish his. Harry was taking as tiny sips as he could and it amused the other boy, but he need the lad to loosen up and stop being more innocent than a baby bunny. So when Harry put the glass to his lips Louis put the bottom of his hand underneath the glass making Harry swallow big gulps of the liquid.

Louis smirked at him while Harry was trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, lets go dance." He said dragging Harry onto the dance floor before he could protest. Harry was completely out of his element and everyone could tell. He had no idea what he was doing and he was too stiff. "Relax love, and do what feels right, don't think, just do." Louis whispered in his ear, tightly gripping Harry’s hips, pulling Harry's back to his front. His hips moving intensely on Harry’s making the boy move with his. Louis  grinding on him trying to get the younger boy to move on his own.

Harry thought about Louis words and decided to try it. He just let go, he swayed his hips with Louis', pushing back on the older boy making him groan. Louis turned him around so they were facing each other and Harry kept swinging his hips to the music. The older boy watched with lust in his eyes at the dancing boy. His eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, head being thrown back, moving his hips in a sinful way.

"To think I thought you didn't know what you were doing." Louis growled at Harry in a lust filled voice.

He brought Harry close to him again and started sucking on his neck. He kissed and sucked his neck until he heard a soft moan come for the boys lips. He sucked and nipped until he left a dark bruise, making sure it was big enough and dark enough so people would notice it even by looking at Harry's face. Harry stopped moving and brought his hand up to his neck, wincing when he touched the mark. He wanted answers, but was too afraid to ask so he let his eyes talk. Louis saw that they were screaming out asking why, but he ignored him and his eyes. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him outside.

"Louis where are we goi- _hmp"_ He didn't get finish because Louis pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"You talk at the wrong times." Louis said and connected their lips. Harry had no idea what to do so he just stood there and let Louis do what he wanted. He kissed Louis back, but not with as much force as Louis put in. He started to roll his hips onto Harry's and moved from his jaw to his neck and sucked on his collarbone giving him another love bite. Harry moaned as he did this making Louis smirk, but pull away.

"It's getting late I think we should get home." he said with a smirk, seeing the younger boys flustered expression. He dragged Harry to his car and opened the door for him, which may or may not have made Harry blush, and ran over to his side starting the car and going back to Harry's house.

"So Harry did you like your first time at a club?" Louis asked putting a hand on Harry's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, making Harry squirm.

"Um-uh. It w-was different." he stuttered.

"Would you do it again?" Louis asked moving his hand up more.

"Um m-maybe. Not f-for a while t-though, s-school and everything." he said making Louis laugh removing his hand from Harry's thigh. They pulled up to Harry's house and they both got out. Harry looked at Louis like he was insane.

"Why are you g-getting out?" he asked and Louis laughed.

"I'm staying the night, you really are clueless aren't you?" he said walking up to Harry.

"N-no you aren't staying h-here tonight." he said trying to sound threatening, but sounding as terrifying as an angry puppy.

"Why not?" Louis asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I-I hardly know you." Louis chuckled and pinned him to the house kissing him until they both ran out of breath.

"Alright I'll leave, but don't forget." he said biting over a love bite he already gave him.

"Whether I know you or not I get want I want; do you know what I want Harry? Hm?" he asked whispering in the boy's ear. Harry slowly shook his head. "You” Louis whispered “and you will be mine." he breathed down his neck sending shivers down his back. He peck his neck one more time before turning around and walking to his car. He made an inappropriate gesture, making Harry go wide eyed. He laughed and got in his car and drove away.

Harry walked up stairs and flopped on his bed with questions flowing through his head all revolving around one word. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, I updated! look at that, sorry it took me so long, I had this done I just forgot to update it, oops.
> 
> On another note, I'm thinking about starting a One-Shot book. It can be any of the bromances or with female or males characters. It can be smut, fluff, sad, anything you can really think of, I just need prompts. I can say it was for you or it can be anonymous. Tell me if you guys would be interested in that or not because if not I won't do it. if you want to tell me what you want in private we can figure out a way for that to happen. I want to get at least 5 prompts too start and I have three so if you guys could comment some I would love you forever.
> 
> I love you guys so much. Bye. xx


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the weekend was uneventful for Harry. He sat at home did homework and skyped his sister who is in college, though throughout the whole weekend the question of 'why' burned in the back of his mind. Why couldn't he get Louis out of his head? Why did he keep thinking if the night that should have meant nothing to him because he knows it meant nothing to the other boy? Why was he even trying to figure it out when he knows Louis wanted him to be another one-night stand, he meant nothing to Louis.

Although that was far from the truth, even if the older boy didn't want to admit it. Louis was trying to get the curly haired boy out of his mind, but couldn't. He hung out with Zayn and some other close friends, practiced football, anything really, but they boy wouldn’t leave his mind. The kiss they shared kept replaying in his head. He wanted to feel the boys lips on his again and again and wanted to be able to call him his.

He has only felt this way about one person before and he swore to never let it happen again, but maybe this innocent boy is the exception. But no, he is going to deny it any feelings that maybe be brewing in his heart because he can't get hurt again. He won't. But the boy with flowers in his hair is too innocent to hurt anyone on purpose.

On Monday Harry woke up slightly excited yet nervous about what the day would bring. Would Louis ignore him? Most likely. Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy or upset by that fact. Happy because the older lad makes him extremely nervous and upset because… well he wasn’t exactly sure why. That made his stomach turn.

He sighed and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that swooped enough to see his swallow tattoos, and his white converse and headed towards his car. All weekend he tried to focus or be productive, but the older boy would consume his thoughts. The more he ignored the thoughts they would only come back in clearer images. He sighed and pulled into the school parking lot, parking beside his friend's car.

"Hey stranger haven't seen you all weekend." his best mate Nick said. Harry had known Nick before he moved here because he used to live here before his parents moved him out to America. Their mothers were friends in high school and had always kept in touch, so when he found out he was moving back here you could say he was a little (a lot) excited about it.

"Yeah, I had some things on my mind." he said putting on a smile to show Nick he was okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned further. Harry shook his head.

"Nope, it will be okay soon thanks though mate." he said with a smile which was returned and they brought their attention to the conversation between their little group.

He was snapped out of the conversation when a black convertible drove in on the other side of the parking lot, which he knew it belonged to Louis. Louis stepped out of his car with his signature smirk on his face, searching the parking lot until his eyes met with Harry's. He looked him and not so subtly checked Harry out while biting his lip making a blush creep on to Harry’s cheeks. Louis chuckled and walked over to Zayn and Liam (Trying to get the thought of how adorable Harry looked when he blushed out of his head).

The bell rung, Harry and his friends walked into the school.

"So seriously where were you this weekend usually you come over." Nick said with a pout making Harry laugh.

"Your just upset cause you missed your cuddle buddy." he cooed laughing at the end.

"No I just like having you over is all you're my best mate and I wanted to check out the new club that just opened up." Harry laughed. 

"You know I'm too young to get in." Unless I'm with Louis.' He thought, mentally cursing himself for thinking of the feather-haired boy.

"Yes we all know that Styles, it's called fake Id's, get with the program." Katy said walking beside him.

"Shut up Williams I know what it is." he said rolling my eyes dramatically. "Now just keep on walking." he said and they all laughed.

“You just like the view Styles.” she winked and keep on walking while all three laughed.

Harry walked to his locker, putting in the combination he didn't really know, but his hand was putting in the combination. He gasped when he felt a hand grab bum and let go. He looked behind him to the right seeing Louis looking back and winking with a smirk on his face. He glared at him and turned away from him. ‘Totally uncalled for’ he thought roughly taking his books out and walk into class faster than normal.

He walked into English and saw that there were no more seats except for the one next to Louis... In the back... With no one else around.

"Of course." he mumbled to himself taking his seat as the teacher walked in. Just ignore him, can't be that hard. He smiled at the thought and decided he would do it. However it turned out way harder than imagined. Louis was poking him trying to get his attention which turned into him kicking in his seat, then when the teacher’s back was facing them he would whisper dirty things in his ear trying to get a reaction and was surprised Harry sat there completely ignoring him. He loved it. He got an idea and decided to put it into action, they're in the back anyway.

When the teacher had her back turned, he leaned over and pulled Harry's chair over to him, seeing Harry look at him out of the corner of his eye. When they're chairs were completely together he leaned over and started kissing Harry's neck making him gasp, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"L-Louis stop it." he whispered trying to get the older boy off before he left a mark on his neck. Too late. The older boy looked at his work and smiled.

"Now everyone will know you're claimed. That you’re mine." he whispered with a smirk. Harry felt his neck and winced when he pressed over the mark Louis left.

'Screw you.' Harry whispered to him.

'I'd love too. Just tell me when and where.' he whispered in his ear. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the front ignoring the small flutter in his stomach at the comment.

The bell rung and Harry grabbed his stuff and basically ran out of the classroom making Louis chuckle. He's definitely fun to mess around with. He chuckled just thinking about the thing he could do to the boy, but ended up having to take care of a little problem in the end.

At lunch Harry had forgot about his situation with Louis for a while because his friends were being the little jack asses they were and irritating the Jocks and cheerleader.

"Katy why don't you shut up, you’re a no one and no one even knows your name." The head cheerleader Eleanor said with a smirk on her face.

"But I'm pretty sure you just called me by my name so you just called yourself a no one." Katy shot back wiping the smirk off her face. 

"Your such a little bitch." She said and Katy laugh.

"Guilty as charged, but I take that as a term of endearment dear. And at least people actually like me for me and not because I'm the head cheerleader, which I'm not sure how because honestly I could kick your ass at cheering." she said making Eleanor laugh.

"Well you definitely are a loud mouth. I’ll give you that.” Eleanor said.

“Okay, how about you guys just separate before Katy kicks Eleanor into next week.” Harry said and they separated. The rest of lunch was filled with bashing Eleanor with hateful comments, and the most important thing, Harry forgot about Louis even if it was only for a lunch period.

 

***

 

The rest of the day proved to be hard to forget Louis since he was in all of Harry's classes and in each Louis some how managed to make the only seat left next to him. Of course the seats would be in the back so he could mess with Harry and not get in trouble.

English was their last class and Harry wasn't surprised that the only seat left was next to Louis. When the bell rung Harry and Louis went their separate ways, which surprised Harry that Louis didn’t follow him, until Harry found a note in his locker telling him to meet someone beside the gym. He knew it was Louis, but he still was going to go. Don’t ask him why because he doesn’t know himself, he’s just drawn to the older boy although he would never admit it.

“Someone get a love note from Lewis?” someone asked in his ear and he groaned.

“No Katy he just wants to talk and his name is Louis not Lewis.” he said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“What’s up with you Mr. Grumpy Pants?” Katy asked and Harry shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I really just want to go home, sleep and never wake up.” Harry said.

“But then you wouldn’t be able to meet my new boyfriend.” she said and Harry smiled.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Luke Hemmings.” Katy said with heart eyes. Harry’s smile fell into a scowl and he slammed his locker door, scaring everyone in the hallway.

“Him? He’s such a dick.” Harry said.

“Harry?” she gasped, Harry hardly ever swore, with the exception of saying hell a few times. He hated swearing, but when he was angry or insanely annoyed words would slip out of his mouth without knowing what he was saying. Now ‘dick’ isn’t as bad as some other words, but Katy had never heard him mutter a ‘hell’ before, he only ever did it when he was alone.

“No he’s not Harry. He’s really sweet and caring and kind and I really really like him.” she said.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to talk to him.” he spat.

“What is your problem? Why can’t you be happy for me?” she asked.

“Because he’s a homophobic asshole who knocks girls up then leaves them Katy! And he’ll do the same thing to you!” Harry yelled once they were outside.

“He will not!” she said.

“Fine, but when you’re pregnant and alone I won’t say I told you so.” Harry said and stormed off.

 

***

 

He walked to the small alley, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, he didn’t want people to think there was something between them when nothing was. It was all for a shag and Harry knew it, he’s the first person to reject Louis and Louis didn’t like it. Or that’s what he thought was happening at least. He didn’t even consider the fact that Louis could actually care for him in the slightest.

He walked into the alley, his steps not as timid as the first time they met here, but they weren’t confident. There Louis was, same position, same spot, same confidence, everything was the same with the older lad in Harry’s eyes, but that was wrong. At first Louis wanted a shag, it was all a game to him. This time, however, he isn’t so sure. He likes Harry’s resistance, not taking any of Louis’ shit, instead refusing to go along unless Louis fought to get his way and… Louis is prepared to do that. Fight for Harry’s attention, fight for Harry’s company, fight his way into Harry’s life… Into Harry heart.

"We are going out again tonight." Louis said.

"I can't." Harry said looking a bit upset. Louis shook his head and walked towards Harry.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asked concerned.

“Nothing, just had a bit of a spat with Katy. It’s nothing really.” Harry said angrily staring at the ground. When Louis didn’t say anything he started to walk away. Louis grabbed his hand, pulling Harry towards him. Harry’s head snapped to look at Louis who looked extremely concerned. But why would he be concerned?

“Do you want to talk about it? We can go to my house or yours?” Louis asked. Harry was hesitant because he didn’t know if Louis would try anything. Louis realised how that sounded. "Or we can go for coffee." Louis said quickly. Harry's face softened because Louis actually sounded nervous, he thought it was cute. Almost cute is what he meant.

"Sure." Harry said, a small smile playing at his lips. They started walking out of the alley, Louis still clutching Harry’s hand, completely aware of his actions. Harry on the other hand was to in his head and little world to notice.

“Do you want to take your car, my car, or walk?” Louis asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

“Can we walk? I want to clear my head.” Harry said and Louis nodded.

“So what exactly started this spat?” Louis asked.

“She got a new boyfriend.” Harry said. Louis looked at him.

“And?” Louis asked and Harry chuckled.

“You want to go to Starbucks?” Harry asked avoiding telling him anymore before they sit down.

“Yeah sure, but tell me, who’s her boyfriend?” Louis asked very interested.

“Luke Hemmings. I don’t like him.” Harry stated and looked away from Louis. They walked in a silence for 3 minutes until the came too Starbucks, to see Eleanor there.

“Oh god, she work here?” Louis asked. Harry looked down at Louis in confusion.

“Who?” Harry asked. Louis put a hand over his eyes.

“Eleanor Calder, she’s been trying to get in my pants for the past few years, its really annoying.” Louis said.

“Now you know how I feel.” Harry teased, but Louis heard a little bit of seriousness in his voice.

“But it hasn’t been happening for years, only months and you don’t know what all my intentions are so ha.” Louis said pouting like a child because Harry didn’t know what his intentions are. He doesn’t even know what his intentions are.

“You’ve only known me for a month because you didn’t know I existed and the only reason you’re hanging out with me now is because I’m the only one who doesn’t give you everything that you want. Anything that you want for that matter.” Harry said walking up to the counter.

“And what if I liked you Harry? What if I have feelings for you?” Louis asked.

“Then they’re going to waste because it’s never going to happen.” Harry said then turned to Eleanor. “One black coffee and a hot chocolate please.” Harry said to Eleanor who smiled flirtatiously at him.

“Sure what’s your name?” she asked seductively, well trying to anyway.

“Harry.” he said and turned back to Louis.

“Oh hey Louis, I didn’t even see you, your friend distracted me.” she said.

“He is quite a distraction isn’t he?” he asked staring into Harry’s eyes. “Anyway, why wouldn’t it happen?” Louis asked.

“Because Louis. Just because.” Harry said and grabbed his coffee and Louis’ hot chocolate from Eleanor.

“Why?” Louis asked as they walked to a table. He wanted an actual answer.

“Because I don’t feel that way about you.” Harry said, although he felt like he was lying.

“I promise you will though.” Louis muttered quietly, but Harry still heard him. When they sat down Louis immediately started questioning Harry, their previous conversation in the back of their minds.

“So she’s dating Luke.” Louis stated. Harry nodded. “Why is that a problem?” Louis asked.

“He knocks girls up then leaves them now he’s going after Katy. I… I just don’t want her to get hurt. I’ve heard he does other things to girls and I can’t help but feel like he’s going to knock her up or cheat or hit her or something terrible. She doesn’t deserve that, but she stubborn when it comes to these things. When she wants a guy she gets him and she falls hard and in the end I always have to pick up the pieces. I just don’t want her getting hurt.” Harry said looking down at his coffee.

“Then I’ll be having a serious talking with him then.” Louis stated, Harry’s head snapped up at Louis who was sipping his hot chocolate, bewildered. “What?” Louis asked.

“What do you mean you’ll be having a serious talk with him then? Why would you do that?” Harry asked, why was Louis even there listening to his problems? It didn’t make any sense.

“She’s important to you which makes her important to me. I’ve only talked to her once and she seems like a lovely, but oblivious girl at times.”

Hit that one spot on. Harry thought.

“You don’t want her to get hurt and neither do I, therefore I will be having a talk with Mister Luke Hemmings.” Louis said, licking this whip cream off his upper lip.

“What are you going to do?” Harry asked quietly. Harry figured Louis was talking about talking with a side of violence or violence with a side of talking and neither sounded very appealing to him. As much as he didn’t like Luke, scratch that, hated Luke he hated violence more.

“Just as I said, talk to him, now” Louis said standing up and stretching. “we are going to a party tonight.” Louis said, smirking at Harry’s confused face. The boy sure was confused a lot.

“You know I would rather go home and sleep.” Harry said, but Louis shook his head.

“Nope you are coming with me.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and dragging him to school which wasn’t that far away.

“I’m not dressed Louis.” Harry said. Louis looked at Harry although he knew he looked fine, he just wanted an excuse to look at him.

“You look perfect for a party. Now get in the car.” Louis demanded and Harry knew he didn’t have any other choice, but to obey.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the party was a quiet one, but it was also a comfortable one. Harry enjoyed being in the older lads presence and although he knew Louis just wanted in his pants, he thought they could be good friends. He felt strangely comfortable with the boy and more importantly he felt safe with him. He can’t even remember the last time he felt safe with a guy like Louis or a guy in general for that matter.

While Harry was thinking, Louis kept stealing glances at the beautiful flowerchild that is Harry Styles. Harry is definitely something else in Louis’ point of view. Everything about his clothes screams bad boy. His pairs of black ripped skinny jean he wore. His broad shoulders and muscles that make him look like you should stay away. His toned chest that you can see through his shirt. Louis can see Harry has been working out since he came here, but Louis was still stronger. The way Harry towers over many people, with his long, perfect legs and his long torso.  Then his hair. His hair fascinated Louis. His hair looked so messy and -untamed at time then other times it looked like a stylist had done it. All these things would make him seem intimidating if it weren't for his dimple smile, the way his hair frames his face and makes his green eyes pop making him look like a child, personality, and those damned adorable flowers.

The only thing he wore that showed his true colors were his flowers. The boy’s looks and personality didn’t match yet did at the same time. He wasn’t sure how that makes sense, but that’s what makes him Harry, Louis figures. He would look like the bad boy every parent wants their daughter to stay away from except those flowers in his chocolate locks take all the bad boy look out of the bad boy look.

He’s like a chocolate cupcake. He seems dark on the outside, but the icing makes him appealing, his face and damn flowers. Then once you eat your way to the center you see how sweet he is and makes you crave more.

“Harry?” Louis asked. Harry looked over at Louis a tired smile spread across his face.

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“Why do you wear flowers in your hair?” Louis asked. Harry didn’t hesitate to answer.

“They are like tattoos they tell a story.” Harry said. Louis stopped at a red light and looked at Harry confused.

“How?” Louis asked and Harry chuckled.

“How they’re made, the colors, the flowers. Many different factors.” Harry said. The light turned green and Louis turned to the road and drove.

“What does the one you’re wearing mean?” Louis questioned. Harry was wearing a red violet and blue roses flower crown in his hair. They were wrapped beautifully around a stick from a bush and decreased in size as they went around his head.

“The red violet stands for trusting and the blue rose stands for loving, the decrease in size stands for moving on.” Harry stated.

“How does that relate to you?” Louis asked.

“I’m learning to trust people again, I’m learning to love people again, and I’m moving on from my past, from my old life in America.” Harry said. Louis nodded.

“Alright.” Louis said.

“Alright.” Harry said back smiling. They stayed in silence for the rest of the car ride.

***

When Louis pulled up a block away from the house, he could feel the vibrations from the music and people singing at the top of their lungs. Louis found a parking spot in the front that was reserved for him. In other words, there was a sign that said ‘Louis Tomlinson’ on it.

“Harry, we’re here.” Louis said shaking Harry, who had fallen asleep on the ride there. He’s very tired. When he said he wanted to go home and sleep he wasn’t kidding. He was exhausted.

“Kay.” he mumbled like a child that just woke up from a nap, rubbing his eyes cutely with his fists.

“Let’s go.” Louis said and got out of the car, going over to a still seated, half awake Harry. “Come on lazy bones.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hands, pulling him up.

“Thanks Boo.” Harry said kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Boo?” Louis asked.

“Your nickname Boobear.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis shoulders. Louis likes half awake Harry. Half awake Harry is his favorite Harry. That’s a lie, all Harrys is his favorite Harry. Harry is just his favorite person.

“I swear if you were anyone else I would probably kill you for calling me that.” Louis said, looking at Harry fondly.

“Why are you letting me?” Harry asked, waking up a bit more.

“Because it’s cute when you call me that.” Louis said, causing the now awake boy to blush.

“Oh.” was all Harry replied as they walked up the stairs and into the house. It was insane. The people were dancing, drinking, smoking, snogging, one couple was literally having sex on the table. There was food on the walls, people doing body shots, playing games, throwing things. It was hectic.

“Louis, I don’t know if I want to be here anymore.” Harry said.

“Why not?” Louis asked.

“Because most of the people are high, drunk, or both. I’m tired and I just want to leave before something bad happens.” Harry said, but Louis waved him off.

“It’ll be fine, you’re with me remember? I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Louis yelled kissing his cheek lightly causing his cheeks to turn a slight pink.

“Alright.” Harry said and took Louis’ hand, looking over the crowd of people. As at the club people were eyeing him like free candy. First come first served, but Harry didn’t notice, he was focused on how happy Louis looked.

“You want to dance?” Louis asked. Harry looked unsure, but remembered how fun he had last time so he nodded. Louis’ face broke out into a grin and grabbed Harry’s hand dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. Louis immediately grabbed Harry’s hips and moved them intensely on Harry’s. Most people are the best at sports or music or school, but dancing at a party was what Louis was best at. Especially if its with a certain younger boy with flowers in his hair.

Harry wasn’t as into it as fast as Louis, but it didn’t take as long as it did at the club. After a few seconds he moved his hips with Louis’ slightly pushing his into Louis, letting the elder of the two take control.

They both looked at each other. Louis looked at Harry’s lips before leaning in.

“Louis!” someone yelled, making the two boys pull apart, just as their lips brushed, blushing. It was Katy.

“Yes?” he asked, faking a smile because all he wants is to kiss Harry for the rest of his life.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked.

“Go ahead.” he said.

“Alone.” she said slowly. Harry glared at her, he wasn’t very happy with her. She has no right to interrupt them, although it was most likely for the best.

“I’ll go find Nick.” he said his eyes searching the crowd. “How do you know he’s here?” Louis asked.

“He was talking about it since he first heard about it plus Nick and Katy go everywhere together.” Harry said before disappearing into the crowd.

“What do you want? We were having a moment I’ve been waiting for, for a while.” Louis said, clearly pissed off.

“I know what you want from Harry and I’m not going to let you use him then get rid of him.” she snapped.

“Why does everyone think I’m such a bad guy?” Louis asked.

“Because you’re a slut, a man whore. You use people for your own pleasure then get rid of them. I’m not letting Harry get his heart broken because you want to shag him.” she snarled at him.

“What I don’t understand is you don’t want it to happen to him, which it won’t” he hissed. “but you get angry when he looks out for you when you start dating a guy who is the father of at least 5 children if not more. Now aren’t you being a little hypocritical?” he said, his voice cold and angry.

“I will not let you hurt him or I’ll kill you.” she threatened.

“I won’t let it happen either.” Louis said walking off. He grabbed a drink, chugging it before grabbing another and went back to looking for Harry. When he spotted Harry, he was surrounded by a group of slightly drunk people and slightly sober people, all of which are trying to get their hands on him in some way. Harry was pushing them away, prying their hands away. To say the least he was extremely uncomfortable. Louis walked over, filled with jealousy and anger, and walked through the crowd of people with ease.

“Get the fuck off him and go somewhere else you bunch of whores!” Louis spat, taking Harry’s hand and dragging him out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and hugged him.

“Thank you.” he mumbled in his neck.

“You have no reason to thank me. No one should be treated like a toy.” Louis said and realized that he used to do that to people, but he didn’t want to do that to people anymore. And the scared boy he’s holding in his arms is the only reason why.

Louis looked up at Harry as Harry looked down. Harry smiled his charming smile, dimples in all, to Louis who got weak in the knees.

“You sure you’re okay?” Louis asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah just slightly shaken up.” Harry whispered. They just stared at each other, looking into each other’s eyes before Louis leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. He didn’t move his lips for two reasons. 1) He was waiting for Harry’s reaction and 2) he just wanted to bask the feeling of having Harry’s sweet lips on his.

To both of their surprise, Harry was the one who started moving his lips against Louis’. Louis smiled into the kiss, standing on his tip toes, moving his hands from Harry’s waist to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, playing with a curl on the nape of his neck. Harry pulled Louis closer, wrapping his arms around Louis’ tiny waist. It wasn’t a magical kiss, there weren’t fireworks exploding in the background, they didn’t stop hearing what was going around them, time didn’t freeze like in other stories, but it was the best damn kiss either of them have ever had. Louis decided it was time for him to take control. He swiped his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip the nibbling on it slightly. Harry immediately granted him access and soon they were fighting for dominance.

In the end Harry let Louis win, letting the smaller boy’s tongue explore his mouth. Louis tilted his head to get better access to Harry’s mouth, Harry turning his head the other way. When the need for air became too great they reluctantly pulled away, staring into each others eyes as they let air enter their lungs.

“I... I’m sorry that shouldn’t have happened.” Harry said taking a step away from Louis.

“Name one reason why it shouldn’t have happened.” Louis said walking towards Harry.

“Because I don’t like you Louis. Like that anyway.” Harry said walking away from Louis, looking slightly behind Louis.

“You’re lying, I can tell. You’re looking behind me slightly. You do that when you lie.” Louis said.

“How do you know that?” Harry asked.

“I’m more observant than people give me credit for.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hands.

“Louis-” Harry was cut off by Louis placing his lips forcefully putting his lips on Harry’s lips. Harry sighed, Louis was just acting like a child. But then again he can too. He ended up kissing Louis back. When they pulled back they were both panting and angry at each other.

“See you let it happen again.” Louis said.

“Yeah and I shouldn’t have.” Harry countered.

“You are so irritating you know that? I’ve had to wait a month and a half for you and you are still trying to fight me. Why don’t you just give in?” Louis said, more so demanded.

“Because I don’t just hand out my feelings to guys I know nothing about. Sorry.” Harry said rolling his eyes. He sighed and walked outside not bothering to see if Louis was following him. He looked around to see he had absolutely no idea where he was. He took out his phone and saw he was just outside of the town, a few miles to his left he’ll be in the town, but on the badside. Maybe he should go in and find Nick, ask him to take him home.

He sighed and went back inside. He looked in the living room, kitchen, basement, upstairs, the bathroom, and outside, but he couldn’t find him. He sighed and went back into the kitchen. He looked over the drinks and decided just to have a coke. He took the drink the bartender handed him, yes there was an actual bar with an actual bartender. He finished the drink quickly and set out to find Louis now. The boy brought him here, he can stop what he’s doing.

He walked outside and saw Louis with a bunch of his football friends smoking what looks to be weed. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Louis.

“Louis, I want to go home.” Harry said. Louis looked over and smiled creepily at him.

“You can’t because I am way too high to drive. You just have to sleep over here with me.” Louis sung the last part.

“Louis just give me the keys and I’ll drive to the school and leave your car there. You can just get it tomorrow.” Harry said, putting his hand out for Louis to give him the keys.

“If you want the keys you have to get them yourself.” Louis said, taking another drag, blowing it in Harry’s direction.

“Fine.” Harry said. “Where are they?” Harry asked.

“My back pocket.” Louis said leaning on a table they were near.

“You’re unbelievable.” Harry groaned. “Turn around.” Harry said. Louis shook his head.

“Nawh I’m quite comfortable.” Louis said, everyone in the circle chuckling. He didn’t even realize they were watching them.

“Louis.” Harry said, sternly. “I swear if you try anything I’ll slap you so hard.” Harry said and stepped towards Louis. Louis lifted his arms for Harry to reach behind him. Harry mentally killed Louis for making him do this. Harry reached around Louis and slid his hands into his back pockets, earning a quiet moan from Louis. Harry ignored it and felt around in Louis’ pockets for the keys, but couldn’t find them.

“I can’t find them Louis.” Harry said. Louis chuckled and threw his joint on the ground slid his hands in his pocket. He put his hands over Harry’s then he made Harry squeeze his bum.

“Can you find them now?” Louis asked, his voice quiet and seductive voice. Harry tried to pull his hands out, but Louis’ hands kept them on the boy’s bum.  “Your hands are so big Haz.” Louis breathed down Harry’s neck.

“Louis, let my hands go.” Harry growled, “Now.” Louis groaned and let go of his hands. Harry’s hands were quickly removed from the boy’s pockets. “Give me the damn keys.” Harry said.

“You have to get them yourself.” Louis sung. Harry sighed. He walked behind Louis, and put his hand in Louis’ insanely deep front pocket. “Why are your pockets so deep?” Harry asked. Louis opened his mouth, but a loud moan escaped his lips. Harry felt something hard in Louis pocket and kept poking it, not understanding it was Louis’ bulge until Louis muttered a ‘touch me Haz’. He removed his hands and backed away.

“Do you even have your keys?” Harry asked.

“I did, but I gave it to someone and I can’t really remember who it was. They’re sleeping over that’s all I remember.” Louis said shrugging.

“So I’m stuck here until some time tomorrow with a bunch of horny teenagers all night?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Yes you are.” Louis laughed. “So why do you take a drag from Zayn’s joint and relax.” Louis said.

“No Louis, I’m not smoking.” Harry snapped.

“Sorry, I was just trying to make the rest of the night more bearable for you…” Louis said, luring Harry into a trap of interest.

“How?” Harry asked. He wasn’t really familiar with weed or drugs other than they’re bad for you and addicting.

“Well, it’s like making it easier to ignore your brain and act on what you want and everything is more entertaining.” Louis said. Harry bit his lip. He really didn’t want to, but he really really wanted to get through the night.

“Fine.” Harry sighed in defeat. Being around Louis is more trouble that he originally thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Harry.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Yeah Lou?” Harry asked as he munched on chips he found in the kitchen.

“Why don’t we go upstairs for a little bit, I have a surprise for you.” Louis said. Harry’s eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

“Okay!” He said and let Louis drag him upstairs. He honestly didn’t understand what was happening, but he loved surprises, that much he knew. Louis and Harry stumbled up the stairs due to the alcohol (with Harry being high and having a bad case of the munchies, Louis convinced him to drink some beer and then he would give Harry some food.) “What’s the surprise?” Harry asked as they got into a bedroom, his words slurring together.

Louis didn’t answer. He pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him like no tomorrow, because honestly, he isn’t sure if Harry will even want to see him after tomorrow.

Harry was taken back by the pain in his back from basically being slammed against the wall, but more so the fact that Louis was kissing him. Now if he wasn’t high or drunk he would have most likely pushed him off, but seeing that he was both all he could think about was the feeling of Louis’ lips on his and kissed back. Hard.

 

***

 

Harry woke up the next day with a pounding headache and a weight on his bare chest. Wait. His bare chest? He looked down and saw a head of chestnut hair on his head and immediately felt the need to throw up. He pushed the person off his chest and ran into the bathroom that was attached to the room, falling on his knees and emptying the alcohol that was still in his system. He sat back and leaned his head against the wall, groaning at the disgusting taste in his mouth. He got up and turned on the sink, cupping his hands for water to wash his mouth out with. He search the medicine cabinet for some painkillers and took 3, his head was killing him.

After he was done he looked up at the mirror, remembering he woke up with someone sleeping on his chest. He was in his boxers, love bites on his neck, collarbones, chest, stomach, and thighs. His breath quickened as he turned around and saw red lines down his back. He couldn’t have had sex last night right? He still has his boxers on. He took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom to see a sitting up Louis in the bed.

His eyes widening slightly and smirking as he saw Harry walk out of the bathroom, remembering the night before events. They didn’t have sex, but he remembers the curly haired lad’s sinful mouth. He was mad and happy about not having sex with Harry, mad because he really wants to have sex with Harry, really really badly, and happy because he didn’t want their first time, if they ever have a first time, to be when they’re drunk and high.

“Did we?...” Harry started, but he didn’t want to finish the statement.

“Have sex? No.” Louis said, Harry letting out a sigh of relief. “But you showed me what a sinful mouth you have, you suck cock like a pro Harry.” Louis said, making Harry look down and blush from embarrassment.

“Why do you remember and I don’t? You were higher and drunker than I was.” Harry said.

“I’m used to it, you’ve never done either of those before.” Louis said. At the club Harry was a little tipsy, not drunk though.

“Where are my flowers?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Over there, on the bedside table.” Louis said, pointing to the still perfect flower crown. Harry let out a breath of relief and walked over to it, putting it on smiling. Louis chuckled at Harry’s feelings for the flower crown, it was cute.

“Can we go home yet?” Harry asked, the previous conversation, which caused him major embarrassment, forgotten.

“Yeah, I just need to get the keys from Zayn.” Louis said, rubbing his head.

“Wait, you knew where the keys were the whole time?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. “So I could be at home right now?” Louis nodded.

“Yeah, sorry.” Louis apologized.

“It’s fine, just can we go. I need to get home.” Harry said and Louis nodded getting out of bed. Harry blushed seeing Louis’ naked body and looked away. “I’ll let you get dressed.” Harry said, but Louis stopped him.

“I would stay in here, you don’t know who could be in the house.” Louis said and Harry nodded, sitting on the bed. “And um, you may want to put clothes on yourself.” Louis said, looking up and down Harry’s half naked body.

“Oh.” was all Harry said before he started searching for his clothes. How his shirt was on a ceiling fan, his pants were on a bookshelf, one sock on a desk and another sock almost out of the open window Harry will never understand.

Once they were done getting dressed, Harry picked up his phone and checked his messages.

13 from Nick

10 from his mum

3 from Robin

1 from Barbra

38 from Katy

Most of them were them asking where he was and if he was okay. Apparently his mum has to leave for another business tomorrow even though she’s coming back tonight. He sighed as he saw it was 8.

“Gosh Louis what about school?” Harry asked worriedly. They were late and he didn’t know what to do.

“We’re skipping silly. You’re so cute and oblivious at times.” Louis cooed, pulling his shirt on slowly.

“What!? I can’t skip! I’ve never missed a day of school!” Harry shouted.

“Sucks to suck huh?” Louis asked chuckling.

“This isn’t funny Louis.” Harry snapped.

“Sorry, I just don’t see the big deal. Most of the school is here and slept over or went home and has a major hangover anyway. I wouldn’t be surprised if they canceled classes for today. Just calm down babe.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek then going to find Zayn so they could leave. Louis looked in every door (most of which were occupied) and eventually found Zayn in the master bedroom with a blonde girl. Louis decided to just take the keys out of Zayns jean pocket, which was on the ground, and let them sleep.

He grabbed the keys, a water, a Harry and left.

“So, you are coming to my house and I’ll take you to school tomorrow, sound okay?” Louis asked. Harry just shook his head, getting in the car.

“Can’t you just take me home and I’ll walk to school tomorrow?” Harry asked, he wasn’t very happy that he could have left last night and Louis lied to him so he would stay.

“No.”

“I need new clothes.” Harry pointed out. Louis just chuckled and put his hand on Harry’s thigh.

“Come on Haz, spend the day with me.” Louis persuaded, well tried to at least.

“I still have homework to do that I would have gotten done, if a certain someone wouldn’t have lied about not knowing who had his keys.” Harry said, his eyes narrowed at Louis’, who just waved him off.

“I was high give me a break, besides you didn’t seem to upset about it last night when you-”

“I don’t remember last night and I don’t want to know what all happened as long as we didn’t have sex. Now it’s best that you forget whatever happened last night and move on to your next victim, alright?” Harry said sighing, resting his head on the window.

“You aren’t one of my victims Harry because if you were then I would have fucked you last night when you asked me to, but I know you wouldn’t want that if you were sober so I didn’t.” Louis said, his eyes focused on the road.

It was true. Normally he wouldn’t care how the person would feel sober as long as they wanted it drunk or high he would fuck them into oblivion. With Harry though, he just couldn’t take advantage of him. Not with the damn flowers in his curly hair and his wide innocent doe-eyes looking up at him.

“Why didn’t you?” Harry inquired.

“Because I care about you…” Louis trailed off, looking at him from the corner of his eyes then back to lock his eyes on the road.

“Why though? You hardly know me Louis. I don’t even understand why you started talking a to me in the first place.” Harry said, watching as the trees and the grass flew by.

“I found you interesting.” Louis replied. Harry wanted to question further, but he just wanted to sit in silence for a while. Louis looked over at Harry and sighed, removing his hand from his thigh, taking the younger boy’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. And if that’s how it stayed the rest of the ride neither of them minded.

 

***

 

“Louis can we stop to get something? I’m starving.” Harry asked talking for the first time in 31 minutes. Louis looked over at Harry and chuckled, seeing the boy look at his stomach as it growled as if he was silently telling it to shut up.

“Of course we can Haz, where do you want to go?” Louis asked, squeezing their still combined hands.

“Can we get Subway, please?” Harry asked, sounding like a little child although his voice was much deeper than a child’s.

“Course we can.” Louis said, smiling at the cute boy beside him.

They drove for a few more minutes of silence until Louis finally pulled into the Subway parking lot. Harry let go of Louis’ hand, much to Louis’ disappointment, and got out. He ran to Louis’ side and opened the door, making Louis blush a bit.

“Come on Lou, I’m hungry.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand as soon as Louis unbuckled his seat belt and pulled him out of the car. Louis shut the door and Harry raced them inside.

“Hello how may I help you?” the girl asked and Harry smiled at her.

“An Italian BMT please.” Harry said, smiling at her which she returned.

“Of course and for you sir?” she asked, smiling at him, but he didn’t return it. He glared at her instead.

“Same.” Louis said, his smile fake.

“Alright,” she started, her eyes moving back and locking with Harry’s.

“12 pounds.” she told him and he nodded.

“Here you go.” Harry said reaching in his pocket and getting the money out of his wallet and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” she said, not taking her eyes off of Harry. “Do I know you?” she asked. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

“No I don’t think so, why?” Harry asked.

“I thought I knew you from somewhere. Sorry.” she said blushing a bit.

“It’s fine love. Don’t worry about it.” he said smiling, not really understanding that he was flirting with her.

Meanwhile Louis was just glaring daggers into her head. Harry was his, even if they weren’t dating, she can’t have him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, giving him a side hug, and pecked his shoulder, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. He saw she tensed and looked away uncomfortable, the blush on her face more noticeable than a few seconds ago.

“Um, I’ll just go make that.” she said and scurried down the line of food.

“Huh, wonder why she walked away so fast.” Harry said, looking over at her. Louis just stood there, his arms still around Harry’s waist and shrugged.

“I don’t know, but why don’t you go get a table and I’ll get the food. Okay love?” Louis whispered in his ear making him blush. He blushes a lot.

“Okay Lou.” Harry said and walked away just as the girl came back with their food.

“Here you go.” she said, not looking him in the eyes. He took the food from her and leaned over the counter so his lips were next to her ear, but not touching them.

“He’s mine so you better stay away from him.” Louis threatened, pulling back with a smile on his face seeing the girl’s upset look. “Understand?” Louis asked and she nodded. He winked at her mockingly and turned away going to the table Harry was at, thankfully in the back.

“Here you go babe.” Louis said handing him his sandwich.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said and he dug in, stuffing his face making a mess in the process. Louis thought it was cute. Cute and endearing. They ate in silence for ten more minutes and then they were back on the road for the rest of the 30 minute drive to Louis’ house.

 

***

 

“I said I wanted to go home Louis.” Harry complained, as Louis pulled up to his house.

“And I said you were coming to my house and then I would take you to school tomorrow.” Louis said as he parked the car in his driveway.

“Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

“Haz.”

“Lou.”

“Dimples.”

“Tattoos.”

“Green.”

“Blue.”

“Flowers.”

“Suspenders.”

“Beanies.”

“Piercings.”

“Innocent.”

“Tainted.”

“Flower child.”

“Inked Prince.”

“Spend the day with me.”

“Why should I?”

“So I can get to know the boy wearing the flowers.” Louis said, his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Why would the tainted boy want to get to know me? The boy wearing flowers?” Harry asked.

“Because the tainted boy needs someone like you in his life to make him happy again. I need a light in my life.” Louis said, and blush on both of their cheeks now.

“What about your friends?” Harry asked.

“They just don’t understand.” Louis said.

“And why do you think I will?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

“I just feel like you have something you’re hiding from everyone. If that’s true, then, well, that’s why.” Louis said as he got out of his car, Harry following the suit.

“So you want to tell me your deepest darkest secret because you think I have a secret too?” Harry asked. Louis just grinned.

“Of course.”

“Why would I tell you? Why should I tell you?” Harry asked.

“Because even the most innocent people have horrifying secrets they need to share.” Louis said and walked into his house, leaving Harry on the porch.


	6. Chapter 6

“So since you kidnapped me” Harry said walking through Louis’ front door. “what are we going to do?” Harry asked, finding Louis in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Louis looked over at Harry and sat the glass down, walking towards Harry so Louis was standing in front of him.

“We could go swimming.” Louis suggested. Harry nodded with a grin.

“Sure, but I don’t have any-”

“You can borrow a pair of mine.” Louis interrupted chuckling when Harry glared at him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom. Louis grabbed two pair of swimming trunks and threw one to Harry, telling him he could change in the room or the bathroom.

Harry went into the bathroom and got changed. The trunks were small on him, but not insanely tight. He walked out of the bathroom and into Louis’ bedroom to see he was already dressed and on his phone.

“Let’s go.” Harry said and waited for Louis to show him the way.

***

“You’re s-so m-mean.” Harry pouted as he walked through the door shivering.

“You lost the bet.” Louis shrugged. “Not my fault.” Louis says as he wrapped the towel around himself to keep him warm.

“I’m sorry I-I can’t hold m-my breath forever l-like you can.” Harry shivered. Louis chuckled as Harry turned away from him pretending to be mad.

“It’s fine I’ll keep you warm.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as he wrapped his arms and the towel around Harry. Harry shivered as he felt Louis’ warm breath on his cold neck.

“O-Okay.” he wasn’t stuttering from the cold and Louis knew it too and he smirked.

“Do I make you nervous Harry?” Louis asked, pressing his body closer to Harry. It wasn’t meant to come out sexual at all. He wanted to make Harry warmer and he wanted to know if he made Harry nervous, no sexual intent; then again it’s Louis everything comes out as sexual when he’s in close proximity with someone.

“No. I-I’m just cold is all.” Harry said turning around and pulling away from Louis awkwardly causing the elder of the two to chuckle. “So what do you want to do now?” Harry asked, but by what he just heard and the way Louis was walking towards him he had a pretty good idea of what the older boy wanted. Harry was backed up into the kitchen wall as Louis pressed his body against Harry’s.

“We could kiss.” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and connected their lips. Harry was expecting something like this to happen a while ago-he’s surprised that Louis hadn’t tried anything in the pool-, but he didn’t expect Louis to kiss him so sweetly. So filled with passion and love it seemed like, but Louis couldn’t love Harry. Not because Harry didn’t think it was possible, but because you can’t fall in love with someone you hardly know. Well, you can’t truly fall in love with someone you hardly know.

Harry was almost shocked that Louis still wanted anything to do with him after what happened at the party, but it makes sense now. Louis still wants more of Harry, but maybe not in the way Harry thinks. And maybe Harry is starting to see that.

Louis was about to pull away, feeling rejected, when Harry pulled him back.

Harry is tired of keeping his guard up when it comes to finding someone to love. After his last relationship he really couldn’t imagine being with someone, but then he met Louis. He would find himself thinking about how it would be to date Louis. To cheer Louis on at his football games and have Louis hold him when he’s scared. To go on dates and just hang out with the football star. Of course he would immediately dispose of the thought once he realized what it was that he was thinking. Maybe he can make that happen if he just let’s Louis in.

But he could never let Louis in fully. He can never reveal his true demons to Louis. They were in the past and will stay in the past. He wasn’t cruel enough to dump them on Louis.

Harry felt Louis smile as he brought him back in and wrapped his arms around his waist. The kiss wasn’t rushed or heated as most people would expect any kiss with Louis would be, the exact opposite. It was slow and sweet, but hesitant and careful. Like Louis was afraid if he went to fast he would push Harry away.

Harry pulled Louis closer, tilting his head to the left to deepen the kiss, taking Louis by surprise. Their lips moved gracefully and sweet, having a silent conversation. Harry was letting his guard down a bit, not much, and Louis was telling Harry he wasn’t going to give up anytime soon.

When they pulled back they both had blushes painted across their cheeks.

“So, do you forgive me for kidnapping you?” Harry just grinned and nodded.

“Yes, but what are we going to do? We can’t kiss the whole time.” Louis pouted a tiny bit, but he wasn’t going to complain. Harry said the whole time, not some of the time.  

“Well we could talk? Maybe get to know each other better.” Louis offered. Harry really didn’t feel like giving Louis his life story, but he might as well get to know Louis.

“Sure.” Harry answered and Louis smiled.

“So tell me about yourself Harry.”

***

"Seriously?" Harry laughed while Louis tried his hardest not to blush.

"It wasn't funny." Louis pouted, hiding the small smile that was threatening to show.

"It's hilarious! And you had to walk around your middle school like that?" Harry laughed harder just thinking about the image.

"I had too! It wouldn't come out!" Louis finally grinned, he wasn’t able to hide it anymore. Harry's laugh was just so cute.

"That's what you get for letting your sisters dye your hair!" Harry said, calming down a bit.

"I didn't know it was neon pink, I didn't even know it was pink!" Louis argued. He tried to be serious, but with Harry laughing and giggling it was impossible.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Louis asked him, loving the way a blush appeared on Harry's cheek and neck.

"I'm not cute." Harry pouted. Louis rolled his eyes.

"You pouting isn't helping your case. It makes you 10 times more cute." Louis cooed pinching his cheeks. Harry slapped Louis' hands away and pursed his lips into a straight line.

"Don't pinch my cheeks." Harry told him. Louis chuckled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry babe." Louis winked, pulling Harry into his lap earning a squeal and more giggles. Louis looked at Harry with adoration then looked at the time and smiled.

"Looks like you're staying here tonight." Louis said. It was midnight.

"Louis! You did this on purpose." Harry accused sounding angry when he really didn't care.

"Well if asked you to spend the night would you have said yes?" Louis raised an eyebrow at him. Harry just sighed and pouted.

"Maybe, you don't know anything." Harry grumbled.

"Gosh you are so adorable." Louis kissed his cheek. Louis put his hands under Harry's knees and back, standing up and taking Harry with him.

"Lou!" Harry shrieked very manly in surprise, holding on tightly to his neck for dear life.

"You're fine, I got you. I won't let you fall." Louis whispered in his ear. Harry believed him in more ways then one. Louis carried Harry upstairs to his room, setting him down gently and going to get two pairs of pajamas.

“These are huge on me so they should be a little big on you.” Louis handed Harry the clothes then showed him to the bathroom. Harry sighed as he walked into the huge bathroom. He wondered what it would be like to live by himself, no rules. Then again his mother is gone so much he does feel like his lives by himself sometimes. Maybe he should wonder what its like to live with a family. With little sister instead of an older one who never calls. A mother who is home everyday instead of on business. Maybe with his real dad who never left him, his sister and his mother. Maybe that’s what he wants to know.

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and threw on the sweatpants and shirt Louis gave him to wear. He walked back out of the bathroom and back into Louis’ room, making sure to knock first.

“Come in.” Louis replied through the door. Harry walked into his room and saw Louis was in his bed. “Hey Curly.” Louis said when he heard the door close.

“Hey um, where am I sleeping?” Harry asked, fiddling with his fingers.

“Well you can sleep in my bed with me or I can sleep on the floor or on the couch.” Louis answered with a smile.

“Okay,” Harry walked over to Louis and got under the covers. Louis was about to make a cocky remark when Harry pushed him out of the bed. “you can sleep on the couch or the floor take your pick.” Harry snickered.

“Ow! That was so mean.” Louis complained while he rubbed his bum.

“Sorry.” Harry mocked. Louis glared at Harry causing the younger one to laugh. “Fine, get in here.” Harry rolled his eyes and lifted the covers.

“Thank you very much.” Louis responded with a smug attitude.

“No problem.” Harry replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Louis snickered and pulled Harry into his arms.

“You’re too adorable for your own good." Louis cooed, pinching Harry's cheeks.

"What did I say about the cheeks?" Harry snapped.

"Sorry Mr. GrumpyPants." Louis muttered, pulling Harry closer into his arms. This was what Louis wanted. This was how he wanted everything to be...

***

"Wake Curly, Time for school.” Harry heard someone whisper in his ear.

“No, Sleep time.” Harry sleepily replied, coughing cutely afterwards.

“No wake up time, you were the one who yelled at me for keeping you from going there.” Louis cooed, pulling The covers off of their bodies. Harry whimpered at the cold air and grabbed Louis waist, holding him tight.

“N-No. It’s too c-cold.” Harry said shivering, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck.

“Harry you’re face is hot.” Louis said as he felt the heat on his neck. Louis lifted Harry’s head and felt his forehead and cheeks. “I think you have a fever babe.” Louis said worriedly. Louis grabbed the blanket and covered Harry back up and tucked in tight. He went to get up but Harry held him in place.

“D-Don’t g-go. C-Cold.” Harry whimpered.

“I’m just going to get a thermometer. I’ll be back with more blankets and tea too okay?”

“Can you g-get me toast to?” Harry asked shivering. Louis leaned down and kissed his hot forehead.

“Of course.” Louis said and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove and the toast in the toaster.

He went into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and a wet cloth, then to the closest, grabbing two more blankets and two comforters then heading back to Harry. Louis walked over to Harry and saw the window was open. No wonder Harry was sick, it was extremely cold last night and Louis was cuddled into Harry opposite of the window, which was why he wasn't sick or cold all night, plus Harry’s hair was wet.

“Here you go love.” he tucked Harry under the rest of the blankets and going over to close the open window.

“Harry, did you open the window last night?” Louis asked him. He shivered and shook his head ‘no’.

“I d-didn’t go n-ear it.” Harry said, his shivering starting to calm down.

“I didn’t open it.” Louis muttered under his breath. He decided not to think about it for now. He wasn’t going to brush it off, but Harry was more important at the moment.

“Open up.” Louis said and stuck the thermometer in his mouth when he opened his mouth.

“I’m gonna go get the tea and toast, keep it in your mouth until I come back sweetie.” Louis said, kissing his cheek and disappearing out of the room again. He walked into the kitchen right as the kettle started to whistle and the toast popped. He quickly prepared the tea how he knew Harry liked it (Harry told him specifically how he liked it since he was much more of a coffee person) and through some jelly on the toast. He put everything on a tray and carried it up to Harry.

When he walked in Harry was cuddled under the mountain of blankets he brought with a few more that he didn’t bring.

“Here you go love.” Louis set the tray down and took the thermometer from Harry. 102.2. “If it gets worse we’re taking you to the doctors.” Louis said and Harry nodded, too tired and sick to protest. Louis gave him painkillers he had hidden in his drawer and decided where Harry got the extra blankets.

“Harry?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Where did you get these blankets?” Louis asked picking up the three blankets on top.

“From you s-silly.” Harry replied.

“I didn’t give you these, they were on you when I came back from getting the tea and toast.” Louis told him. He was starting to grow a bit worried.

“Oh, well I-I fell back t-to sleep then y-you woke me back up.” Harry answered wearily. Louis looked back over to the window to see it was now open again.

“What the hell?” Louis mutters and goes over to the window. He peers outside and down at the bottom of the house, but no one was there. Puzzled, he shut the window and locked, triple checking it was completely locked.

“Lou, what’s going on?” Harry questions completely lost and slightly scared. At least the boy wasn’t shivering still.

“Nothing Haz, just get some sleep.” Louis rushed over to comfort him, seeing the scared look in his green orbs.

“Hold me?” Harry sleepily asked. Louis nodded and crawled under the cluster of blankets growing hot from the heat of the blankets and from Harry.

“You don’t need to be covered up to. If my arm is cold you can keep it warm.” Harry told Louis and pulled the blankets more onto himself and off of Louis.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” Louis didn’t hesitate.

“Anything.” Harry cuddled more into his arms and sighed.

“Can I hire you?” Louis froze for a second because what would Harry be talking about?

“Hire me?” Harry nodded. “For what?” Louis asks ready to  do whatever Harry said because he would do anything for this boy.

“To be my pillow.” Harry sighed. Louis chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll do it for free.” Louis said, pulling Harry closer to his body. Harry sighed happily before falling into a deep sleep.

“I’ll do anything you want me to do for your love.” Louis whispered once Harry was asleep and turned on the tv, not aware of the set of eyes watching the two.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Lou?” Harry asks groggily as he looks up at Louis from where he was laying in the boy’s arms.

“Look who’s finally awake.” Louis teases lightly, brushing Harry’s curls out of his face. “How are you feeling?” Louis asks, looking at Harry with worry etched into his features.

“Better, my throat still hurts, but better.” Harry rasps out. He’s tired and cold, but not as much as before. His cough died down, but his throat hurt worse now.

“Can I take your temperature?” Louis asks and Harry nods, getting off of Louis so he could reach it. Louis wipes the thermometer off again, cleaning it after Harry fell back to sleep to make sure it was clean, and held it in front of Harry’s mouth.

“Open up.” Harry listens. They wait in silence until there was a beep. 98.6.

“Your fever is gone and I think the sore throat is just from all the coughing you did. Do you want a throat drop?” Louis asks and Harry nods. Louis kisses his forehead before getting up and going into the bathroom. He gets into his medicine cabinet and grabs a bags of Halls, hurrying back to Harry. Since Harry had fallen asleep Louis has had time to think about why the window kept opening. There are only two things he can think of.

1) Harry was playing a joke on him.

2) Someone was opening the window and was probably in his house.

The first one is the one he wanted to believe, but Harry was too sick in the morning to move. To Louis’ worry, the most likely reason was someone climbed in through the window last night and left it open when they left. Then the person, for whatever reason, brought extra blankets for Harry.

Maybe Louis is overreacting, but in this situation he thinks it’s better to overreact to underreact. Louis walks back into the room to see Harry cuddled under the blankets looking blankly at his phone.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Louis asks handing Harry a throat drop and sitting next to him.

“N-Nothing, just lost in thought. Nothing to worry about.” Harry smiles at him, putting his phone away.

“Are you lying to me?” Louis asks suspiciously.

“Everything is fine Lou, I promise.” Harry smiles genuinely, because nothing was wrong he just got a text from some random person he didn’t know that said ‘Hi’. That was normal right? The person could have gotten the wrong number.

“Okay.” Louis says.

“How long was I asleep?” Harry asks, looking out the window to see it was still bright out.

“You slept through the night. Luckily it’s Saturday so we won’t have another sick day.” Louis tells Harry, brushing his curls away from his face.

“What time ‘s it?” Harry asks, rubbing his eyes. He is still tired.

“9:30.” Harry’s eyes widen, as he shoots out of the bed and gets dressed.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, staring at Harry confused.

"I have to get to work. ’m gonna be late" Harry answers, rushing down the stairs.

"Harry!" Louis yells after Harry. Harry turns around and looks at him with an impatient face. Louis is standing there getting his coat and shoes on. “Do you want a ride?" he asks with a smile. Harry lets out a breath of relief and nods.

They don't talk for the whole of the car ride, just sitting in a comfortable silence. Louis pulls up to the bakery and he gives Harry a kiss.

“Do you want me to pick you up after work?” Louis asks and Harry nods.

“I get off at 1 for lunch. Come pick me up and we can go get something?” Harry asks before he gets out.

“Sure, but you should be careful Harry.”

“Why?” Harry questions confused

“It almost sounded like you asked me on a date.” Louis cheekily says.

“Maybe I did.” Harry winks and walks away.

Harry walks into the bakery with a goofy grin and goes behind the counter. He checked in, put on an apron and tried to find his boss, Barbara. He goes through the kitchen to the pantry and out the back. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Barbara? Where are you?" Harry calls, getting no response. “Where is that woman?” Harry mutters to himself as he continues to look around.

"Harry is that you?" Harry hears Barbra call from upstairs. The one place he didn’t look. Of course.

"Yeah it's me, why are you upstairs?" he asks her, helping her down and off the wooden ladder.

"Looking for something, don't you worry your curly head about it. I need you to decorate the cake, cookies and cupcakes." she tells him, tapping his bum, signalling for him to head to the kitchen. He glares at her before he heads into the kitchen. He grabs the cakes and draws random little patterns on them, flowers, hearts, etc., but they turn out nicely. By the time he’s done with the cakes it was 11, by the time he’s done with the cookies and cupcakes it was noon.

"Harry can you look after the shop, I have to head into town for a while." Barbara asks, well, yells from the back.

"Yeah I got it." Harry walks back to her as she started to get her coat. He grabs the coat and helps her put it on. "Is Josh coming into day?" Harry asks hopeful.

"No sorry you're on your own today, but don't worry I'll be back soon." she promises as Harry pouts, but heads out towards the front.

“Can I grab some flowers while it isn’t busy?” Harry asks, right before Barbara headed out the door.

“Of course darling. I’ll be back before your lunch break.” she says with a wave and heads out the door. Harry smiles and locks up the cash register and display case, in case someone thought of stealing, and headed out back to the garden. He sighs happily and picks purple carnations. Once he has enough he heads back inside. He sits on one of the couches in the front, his feet crossed and starts to weave the flowers together. Normally he would never sit out front, but it isn't busy. There's a businessman and two girls that look little older than Harry, probably Louis’ age, that keeps sending Harry winks and waves.

Harry finishes the crown in a few minutes, placing it on his head with a sigh and a smile, just as an old couple that come into the bakery with their grandchildren, Lexi who was 7 and William who was 9, otherwise known as the Millers. Harry always loves when they come because they are just the cutest little family.

"Harry, Harry Harry! Look I lost a tooth yesterday, see?!" Lexi yells running up to him. She jumps and he picks her up, spinning her around in the air as she laughs. He pulls her down to his chest and holds her tight.

“Let me see that missing tooth.” She opens her mouth and points to the spot where there was a tooth missing. "I see, did the tooth fairy come yet angel?" he asks her in the same, excited tone. She nods her head up and down.

"I got a dollar Bubba!" she squeals. One thing Harry will never figure out is why she calls him Bubba, but then again he thinks it's cute he really doesn't care.

"Oh I have something for you and Will. Princess can you go get him?" She nods. He lets her down and goes to get the gifts. He ran to the little room where he puts his things and got the gifts that he left here for the next time he saw them. When he came back they are waiting there eagerly for the gifts.

"Here you go Squirt." Harry says, giving him the box. He opens it and his eyes lit up.

"It's the game I wanted! Harry you didn't have to get me this!" he said, but Harry just laughs.

"Of course I did, it's to make up for missing your birthday this year." Harry ruffles the smiling boy’s hair while Will just laughs.

"You weren't here for my birthday, Harry!" he exclaims, everyone chuckles.

"I know, but I still wanted to get you one." Harry explains with a smile, turning to Lexi. She squeals and jumps up and down when turns to her. He pulls out one of her gift from behind his back and holds it out in front of her. She stops moving, looking at the item intensely. She beams at the item, then tells Harry she wants him to put it on her. He smiles fondly at her, putting the orange rose flower crown on her head; she smiles wider.

“Thank you Bubba, it’s beautiful.” she compliments and kisses his cheek, blushing afterwards.

"You’re welcome Angel.” he says, then turns so he’s looking at Will also. “Ready for the last one?” they nod. He pulls out a dog-tag necklace, that had two mended together to make a manly locket, for Will with the description We’ll always be with you, Squirt. on the front side. Then he pulls out a golden, heart locket with the same description; except hers had Angel where Will’s name was.

They opened the lockets together and gasp. Inside is a picture of Harry, Lexi, Will, and their grandparents on Lexi’s birthday a month ago on one side. On the other side was a picture of their parents. Everyone starts to get teary eyed looking at the two’s parents. Will put his on, wiping his eyes, and Harry put Lexi's on for her. They both turn to Harry tackle him in a hug. “All of us, your grandparents, mom and dad, and I… We will always be with you, both of you." he whispers in their ears. They both mutter an ‘okay’ and let go of their death grips on Harry with smiles on their faces. Harry wipes his eyes and laughs.

"How about you guys sit down and I'll get you guys some cupcakes on me." Harry suggests, Lexi nods eagerly while Will yells 'yes'. They sit down at their regular table and right as Harry was about to get their cupcakes, their grandfather stops him.

"Thank you, for everything." Harry waves him off.

"No problem." Mr. Miller shakes his head. "You made them smile again. No one has been able to do that since... Sarah and Trent left and you did. I honestly thought Lexi was going to die from not eating, but every since you came here you brought the light back to her, to both of them. She absolutely loves you, we all do. If you ever need anything you can come to us, you're like family now." he tells Harry with a smile. Harry smiles back and hugs him. Since Anne is on so many business trips they have become Harry’s second family.

They broke apart from the hug and Harry goes to get the cupcakes. He brought back 3 chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing and a red velvet cupcake with vanilla icing. Everyone was looking at Lexi and Will’s lockets and looked up when Harry put the cupcakes down.

Harry shakes Will’s hair and gives Lexi a kiss on her head before heading back behind the counter. He goes to the back to make some cinnamon rolls, so Barbara won’t have to, and then cleans up. He hears the door open and he walks over without looking up, trying to untie his apron since it was almost time for his lunch break.

"How can I help you?" he asks, still trying to get it undone. Hands reach over the counter and undid the knot

"For you to forgive me and take me back." Harry freezes in his spot, he wasn’t even breathing. He slowly looks up and saw that it was him.

"J-Jake? What are you doing here?” Harry stutters, backing away.

“I just came here to see you.” Jake smiles sweetly.

“Please leave.”  Harry told him sadly.

“Haz-”

“No, get out.” Harry says, his voice becoming cold.

“Harry-”

“I said get out. I don’t want to see you ever again. What part of that don’t you understand?” Harry snaps, interrupting Jake.

“So, how are you?” Jake asks, leaning on the counter -ignoring Harry’s comment- as Harry opens the cash register, counting the money as he normally does before his breaks.

“Like you care. I don’t know why you’re here, but whatever it is you want, unless it’s something to eat, you can’t have it.” Harry tells him, trying to keep an emotionless look on his face.

“So can I eat yo-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Harry snaps.

“Fine, but you looks so good in flower crowns, and purple, my favorite color. How sweet.” Jake comments, reaching up to touch the crown, but Harry pushes his arm away and jumping back.

“Don’t touch me or my crowns.” Harry growls.

“Harry we’re going to get going.” Mrs. Miller told him.

“Okay, I want to say goodbye to Lexi and Will.” he tells her, walking around the counter-ignoring Jake’s stare- and picking the children up from behind, giving them hugs. They squeal in delight and turn around once he puts them down, hugging the daylights out of him.

“Goodbye Squirt.” he says to Will

“Good bye Harry!” he says back.

“Goodbye Angel.” he says to Lexi.

“Goodbye Bubba!” she says back, being ushered out by her grandparents.

“Bye Harry.” the Millers say, walking out before he could reply. He knows they weren’t being rude, Lexi has horseback riding today. Harry walks back around the counter and takes his apron off.

“I see you’re still good with kids. You’re just good with everyone.” Jake says, giving Harry a cheeky smile. Harry rolls his eyes and avoid his gaze.

“And I see you’re still a cocky jerk that doesn’t understand when he isn’t welcome.” Harry tells him.

“Yeah, but I don’t see you doing anything about it.” Jake tells him, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling Harry towards him -which really didn’t work since there was a counter in between them- just for Harry to push him off.

“Don’t touch me.” Harry growls, grabbing a clean rag to clean the tables. It was now that he realizes they’re alone. Jake follows him with is arms open.

“Come on, hear me out. I’ve changed. I’m not the same guy I was before.” Jake tells him desperately, grabbing Harry’s hips pushing him against the counter.

“Really? Because you seem like the same guy who broke my heart into pieces and didn’t give one care about it.” Harry pushes him off, not moving from his spot. He knew Jake would come on to him again if he doesn’t stay here he is. Jake walks towards him again. Okay maybe he'll come on to Harry anyway.

“Harry pleas-”

“Haz?” Harry eyes light up at the voice.

“Louis.” Harry breaths, he knows Louis won’t let Harry be alone with Jake. Louis walks over with a glare as he sees how close Jake is to Harry. He moves in between them then takes Harry by his waist.

“Harry, who’s this?” Louis asks, not taking his eyes off of Jake.

“No one important.” Harry grumbles, subtly cuddling into Louis’ side.

“Awh come on Harry, we both know I’m more than that.” Jake says, advancing towards Harry, but Louis lets go of Harry’s waist and steps in front of him.

“I think you should leave, Harry obviously doesn’t want you here.” Louis tells him. Jake rolls his eyes.

“How about-”

“Harry! I’m so sorry I’m late, but I was talking to Josh and he needs you to cover for him next week, can you?” she asks and he nods. “Bless you, you can have the rest of the day off.” she says.

“Are you sure-”

“Yes, now go hang out with your boyfriend and friend.” Harry’s eyes go wide as he blushes.

“He isn’t my boyfriend, he’s my friend and Jake is more of a peer. Thank you, though.” Harry says.

“No problem.” she says, walking to the back.

“I’ll, uh, go g-grab my coat.” Harry tells Louis, running to the back where Barbara went.

“So, who are you?” Louis growls, crossing his arms.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Jake counters, chuckling afterwards.

“Cut the shit, I’m not playing around.” Louis likes to get straight to the point, no beating around the bush for him.

“Neither am I.” Jake says, suddenly becoming serious.

“Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s almost boyfriend. Now who are you?”

“I’m Jake Austin, Harry’s ex-boyfriend.” Jake crosses his arms, glaring at Harry.

“Why are you here? You’re American aren’t you?” Louis asks, walking towards Jake, unimpressed.

“Yes I am, and as for Harry I’m here to get him back. It’s amazing how vulnerable and innocent he can be. I love him because of it.” A smirk appears on Jake's face. “He's especially like that in bed, he’s looks so vulnerable all spread out like the little slut he-” his words were cut off by a crack and pain shooting through his cheek; Louis punched him. Jake falls to the floor holding his cheek.

“Ready to go L- Oh my gosh, what happened?” Harry exclaims, rushing to Jake’s side.

“He punched me.” Jake whimpers, holding his cheek in pain; it’s already starting to bruise. Harry turns to look at Louis shocked.

“Why did you punch him?” Harry asks angrily. Louis couldn’t believe Harry was helping this guy.

“Because he was saying stuff about you-”

“Ow! Haz, that hurts.” Jake yells when Harry touches his cheek.

“Oh bloody hell, Louis Tomlinson I think you broke his cheekbone and part of his nose. We got to get you to the hospital.” he tells Jake who nods. “I’m going to go get him some ice, don’t touch him.” Harry tells Louis sternly, before getting up and walking to the back

“I can’t believe you fucking turned this on me.” Louis snarls at him, leaning down to look Jake in the eye.

“You’re just fucking lucky Harry came in when he did or I would have killed you.” Jake growls, moving his hand from his face.

“Is that so?” Louis scoffs, grabbing Jakes neck. “Just so you know, I won’t let you anywhere near Harry after this. I won’t let you touch him because if you do I will kill you with my bare hands. Got it?” Louis gnarls.

“L-Let me go.” Jake squeaks out.

“Louis!” Louis immediately lets Jake go and turns around to see a shocked Harry.

“Harry, I-I-”

“Just shut up and drive us to the hospital.” Harry grumbles, putting the ice pack on Jake’s face and helps him stand up. Louis rolls his eyes and opens the door for them, trying to smile at Harry to only get a glare in return. He sighs and jogs to his car, opening the back seat for Jake. He went to shut the door after Jake was in, but Harry starts to slide in also.

“Why aren’t you sitting up front?” Louis asks hurt.

“To make sure he doesn’t bleed everywhere.” Harry snaps. Louis shuts the door quietly after Harry gets in and makes his way to the front. He gets in and looks through the rear view mirror to see Harry rubbing Jake’s back soothingly. Louis starts up the car angrily and drove off to a car ride filled with silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind on this it's ridiculous. I have chapter nine done and working on ten so please just because I'll forget like I did. Thank you guys for your support, it truly means the absolute world to me. Love you guys. xx

Harry and Louis wait in the waiting room in silence, neither sure what to say. Harry is more than angry at Louis and Louis just feels like a kicked puppy. Louis looks over at Harry who is curled up on one of the seats, his knees against his chest and his head on his arms. Louis sighs and decides Harry should know why he did what he did.

“You didn’t hear the things he was saying about you Harry. It was disgusting-”

“You didn’t have to punch him.” Harry cuts in angrily. Louis sighs, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

“I know, I know. I just couldn’t stand him saying those awful things about you. I know I should have handled it better and I truly feel awful.” Harry’s glare lets up a bit.

“You should tell him that not me.” Louis shakes his head with a semi-smile.

“I don’t feel awful because I punched him and probably broke his face, I’m completely happy about that.” Louis chuckles while Harry glares again. That didn’t stop Louis though.

“I feel awful because by hurting him it hurt you and that is the last thing I want to do. So you’re wrong. I need to tell you that I feel awful not him.” Louis says, giving Harry a smile. Harry tries to hide his smile, but it shines through and Louis knows they’ll be okay.

Just then Jake walks out with a bandage on his nose and cheek.

“You were right Harry. My nose is broken and so is my cheekbone. It wasn’t that bad though, so it should be healed in a couple of weeks, 2 at the least.” Jake tells him, looking at Harry with adoration that makes Louis want to break the other side of his face.

“Well, we’ll get you home then. I think Louis has something to say before he goes and gets the car.” Harry says expectantly. Louis walks over to a smug Jake and gets in his face.

“Be happy it was only a part of your face because the next time I hear you say those disgusting things about Harry, I will break the rest of your face.” Louis spits out with a tight, fake smile then turns on his heels to get the car. Harry sighs and shakes his head.

“’m sorry, but that will probably be the closest to an apology you’ll get out of him.” Harry sighs as he walks as far away from Jake as he can without seeming rude.

“I didn’t think I’d get anything other than a glare and a threat. I’ll take it.” Jake chuckles, nudging Harry’s arm with his. Harry smiles lightly at him, turning forward again so he wouldn’t look at his hurt face. He feels terrible, it was his fault. If Louis wouldn’t be so protective of him or if he would of gotten Jake to leave this wouldn’t of happened.

“Hey, what’s with the long face?” Jake asks as they stand outside waiting for Louis.

“I just feel like this is my fault.” Harry shrugs, not bothering to pull away from Jake when he hugs him.

“It not your fault, it’s his fault for punching me for no reason.” Jake says, rubbing Harry’s arm as Harry leans his head on his shoulder.

“He said you were saying things about me.” Harry says, not moving his head. He expects Jake to tense a little bit, but he stays completely relaxed.

“I just told him that I wanted to get you back and he flipped.” Jake shrugs, gripping Harry’s waist protectively.

“That’s not what he said.” Harry tells him while Jake just shrugs.

“Would you expect to just tell you that he punched me for no reason?” Jake asks, his lips brushing Harry’s ear as shivers go down Harry’s spine.

“Come on, I have to get to practice.” Louis yells out the window, glaring at Jake who smirks at him. Harry unwraps Jake’s arms from around his waist and gets in the passenger side, smiling as Louis laces their fingers together.

Jake climbs in the back with a glare on his beat up face. Louis looks at Jake in the rearview mirror with a smirk before turning his attention to the road and pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

“Where am I taking you?” Louis asks flatly, kissing Harry’s knuckles, just to piss Jake off just because he can.

“Just drop me off at the park a few blocks ahead.” Jake replies glumly. Louis nods and continues to drive, rubbing his thumb of the back of Harry’s hand comfortingly.

A few minutes later Louis was dropping Jake off -speeding away as soon as the door was shut- and he let out a breath.

“Do you want to come to practice with me?” Louis asks randomly as he heads towards the school.

“Do I really have a choice?” Harry asks Louis who makes a thinking face.

“No, not really. I want to have my own personal cheerleader to cheer me on.”  Louis says, giving Harry a cheeky face when they came to red light. Louis reaches in the back seat and pulls out his football jacket, giving it to Harry.

Harry looks at him confused as Louis beams at him.

“I want you to wear it silly.” Louis says, looking ahead and driving as soon as it turns green. Harry looks at him, fondness on his face as he puts Louis’ jacket on. It fits even though Harry is bigger than Louis.

Harry laces their hands as they continue to drive.

***

“Go Louis!” Harry screams as he kicks a goal, earning annoyed look from the coach, amused looks from his team mates and a smirk from Louis.

“That’s enough for today. Next time, don’t bring a cheerleader with you, Tomlinson.” the coach says annoyed. Harry just gives an innocent look and shrugs as Louis wraps an arm around his waist.

“Thanks for getting practice to end early babe.” Louis says, kissing the taller lads neck. Harry blushes at the gesture and the fact that he ended it early, but hums, wrapping Louis’ jacket farther around his body to keep him warm.

“You look good in my jacket darling.” Louis compliments.

“I’m surprised it fits if I’m honest.” Harry says, but he isn’t really that surprised, it is quite roomy even though it looks small.

“Fits you nicely.” Louis says. “That just means you’ll have to wear it all the time, huh?” Harry smiles at him and nods.

“I guess so.” Louis grins and pulls Harry closer.

“Do you want to go see a movie with me and the lads?” Louis asks, hoping Harry will say yes.

“No.” Louis slumps. “Look, I’m just really tired is all, next time though, I promise.” Harry kisses his cheek.

“Bye.” he says before heading to his car.

He knows that what he did was rude and that Louis is probably upset and he hates it. He hasn’t been home in a few days, he just wants to go home and sleep in his bed. He’ll make up to him.

***

Harry groans as he wakes up to a blaring in his ear. Stupid alarm. He sighs and stretches his aching limbs, he fell asleep all bunched up and now he’s sore.

“Harry? Are you awake sweety?” someone asks from behind his bedroom door. Anne. Harry forgot she came home last night.

“Yeah, mom.” he says, pulling on a shirt and sweatpants to welcome his mother home. Like he does practically five times a month.

“Are you decent?” Anne asks, hoping she could talk to her baby.

“Yes, come in.” Harry says walking over to the door to let his mother in, only to be met with two grinning faces. Oh right, Robin came home last night too.

“Why are you two so cheery this terrible, rainy Monday morning?” he asks, rubbing his eyes a bit to try and clear his blurry sight.

“Well, we just have some news to tell you.” she says smiling. He shakes his head. He already knows what this is about.

“No.” he mutters.

“No. No, no, no just freaking no.” Harry says angrily. They can’t do this to him again.

“You don’t even know what we’re going to say!” Anne exclaims, sadden at Harry’s reaction.

“You’re not doing this to me again! I won’t let you!” Harry yells, shutting the door in their face.

“Harry open the door, please! Lets just talk this out.” Robin says through the door as Harry just throws the first pair of jeans he finds. He puts a blue beanie over his head, not wanting to bother going out to pick out flowers for a flower crown today.

He slips into his brown boots that he’s become quite attached to the past month and walks out of his room, ignoring his parents and walking out the door with a slam. He puts the keys into the ignition and speeds out of the driveway.

***

He arrives to the school in record time. When he gets out of his car he slams the door, just so everyone knows that he’s a little upset, and speed walks to the front door. He just wants to get to class without talking to anyone. He opens his locker in record time, throwing things in and taking things out.

“Wow, someone is in a hurry this morning. What’s the rush love?” a high pitched voice asks Harry. He rolls his eyes.

“Leave me alone.” Harry snaps, slamming his locker and heading towards class.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Harry takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down before he says something he knows he’ll regret.

“My parents.” he says flatly.

“Your parents aren’t a reason to be rude to me.” they sass.

“Yes, they are a good reason to be rude to you. And the fact that you’re dating a slut and my life is going to fall apart soon. Yeah I think that gives me a reason to be rude Katy.” Harry snaps at his best friend.

“What does me dating Luke, who is the sweetest guy ever and not a slut, have to do with anything.” Harry turns around, clearly annoyed with her statements.

“Because I won’t be around to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart, I won’t be able to do it.” he snaps before storming off to class.

***

Harry puts his head in his folded arms and sighs, he hates this. It happens all the freaking time and he’s sick of it. Students fill the classroom and Harry has yet to feel a presence beside him.

The bell rings and Harry looks up to see Louis sitting beside and talking to some girl. She had light blonde hair that’s pulled back into a messy, loose ponytail and light brown eyes. Her smile was beautiful if Harry is honest.

They look like they’re really into the conversation. Harry watches as she gives him slight touches, as he does the same back. Louis just looks really, really happy. He looks happier than he ever does with Harry. What he talking about? They aren’t together, they only started talking a little over a week. A god Harry’s falling fast and he absolutely hates it.

Harry continues to watch sadly, lonely and confused, until the teacher clears her throat in concern.

“Are you feeling alright Harry?” she asks, leaning down and putting a hand on his shoulder. It was comforting, it was nice that someone seems concerned.

“Not really ma’am.” he says, putting his head back on his arms. He hears her sigh.

“Well, normally I wouldn’t do this, but…” he watches her pick up a slip of paper and watches as she signs it.

“You’re such a good student and you’re already ahead of everyone else so how about you go down to the library until you feel better, yeah? Just come back to me when you’re ready to go to class and I’ll call your teachers until then to let them know. I’ll say you’re doing an assignment for me.” she says smiling. Harry could probably get down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

“Really?” he asks, making sure this isn’t a cruel joke.

“Really, besides, it gives the other kids a chance to catch up, even if you were gone for a few days.” she says pointedly, -smiling a sly smile- and gives him the slip. He gets up and hugs her.

“Thank you.” he says before letting go, realizing it’s his teacher -his extremely young (beautiful) teacher- he’s hugging. With one last look at Louis who isn’t even paying attention to him, he leaves, ready to clear his head.   

***

The walk down to the library was peaceful and thankfully gave Harry time to take deep breaths and calm himself down. He walks into the library, giving a curt nod and a smile to the librarian, before going to the back of the huge room.

He picks out “The Fault In Our Stars” by John Green. He’s heard about the story and has meant to read it, but he just hasn’t gotten around to it. He sits at the dark corner in the very back and starts to read, just barely having enough light to read.

***

By the time Harry gets to the 13th chapter, it’s third period - he reads fast- and he really just wants someone to talk too. He gets up and checks the book out, and walking out of the library.

He can’t decided if he just wants to stay outside -library is in a different building- or go inside and try to find someone to talk too.

Outside seems like the better choice to him.

So he walks to the bleachers, looking out at the open field. His mind drifts off to Louis. How could Harry let himself fall this far, he’s only talked to Louis for a little over a week. But he has known Louis for two months. He does know a lot about the lad, and the lad knows a lot about Harry in return. Maybe that’s why he’s falling harder and faster than he thought possible, because he knows Louis isn’t what people think he is.

He isn’t a slut, he’s sweet and kind and caring and protective and funny and smart and so many other things people don’t see. And that’s the problem. He knows all these things and it’s taken until its too late to do anything about it to realize that he’s falling incredible hard for this boy and it’s only been a little over a week.

Louis has waited over a month for him and he still did nothing about it. Harry obviously doesn’t know a good thing until it’s gone.

“You okay?” Harry shakes his head.

“Who’s that blonde Louis’ been hanging out with? I saw them at the theater last night and the seem to be having a good time in the hall.” Harry shakes his head again.

“Probably his girlfriend.” Harry mutters.

“What about you? I thought you guys were a thing.” Harry shrugs.

“Obviously not.” he feels a hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly, and someone sit beside him.

“How do you feel?” Harry thinks about it. He doesn’t feel sad, he doesn’t feel angry, he doesn’t feel heartbroken. Except he does and quite frankly he hates it.

“I’m fine. It’s only been a week or so. I’ll be able to get over him.” Harry says determinedly. He just doesn't believe it'll be as simple as that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and you guys are caught up! Thanks to everyone who gives kudos and subscribes and bookmarks, it means so much to me you honestly don't understand. I hope you enjoy this. xx

Louis' definitely not worried. Not at all. Just because Harry's been avoiding him for almost three weeks isn't something to get worked up about, right?

Okay he's fucking panicking. What did he do wrong? Did he say something? Did he do something? Did he hurt Harry without knowing it? Or does that snake Jake have something to do with it?

Apparently, Jake goes to another high school around here. Apparently, he's going to be transferring to their school. To top that off, Harry's been hanging around him. Before school, after school, during lunch, anytime other than class that Louis can get to Harry and Harry always makes sure to have the seat beside him filled. Wasn't hard, everyone loves him.

Louis' also noticed that Harry hasn't been talking to Katy or Nick ethier. That pisses him off the most. They're his friends, if he's mad at Louis he shouldn't ignore his friends. Well, maybe Nick he should ignore. Yeah, that would be nice.

Today, Louis is going to figure out what's going on with his boy. Yes, Harry is his boy and he doesn't care who likes it and who doesn't.

Jake wasn't with Harry this morning or at lunch and Louis swears if Jake is with after school he's going to slap a bitch. Or just Jake. Yeah, most likely Jake.

Louis walks into his class and sees that there is an empty seat beside Harry. He makes his way over, only to be stopped by Hannah pulling him into a seat beside her.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" she asks, keeping Louis from getting up.

"I need to talk to Harry." Louis says, tugging his arm away from Hannah. He heads over to Harry, only for this guy, Brent he thinks, to take the seat.

Louis sits back down in the seat behind Hannah with a slump and a huff, crossing his arms.

"Sorry." Hannah says sheepishly.

"No you aren't, you practically love the fact he's ignoring me." Louis says angrily.

"Okay class, shut up!" the teacher yells. Louis looks over at Harry, seeing the boy was looking at him sadly, and what almost seems like… longing. That makes Louis’ heart flutter. He waves at him, but Harry only turns away.

***

Louis tries to catch Harry at the end of class, but the boy's long legs make him impossible to keep up with, causing Louis to lose him in the crowd.

Louis slams his hand on the lockers causing everyone to look at him to see what the bang was. Louis grows angry as he's sees everyone looking at him like he's crazy.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" he yells, causing everyone to look away in fear. Louis rushes to his next class, hoping there is still a spot next to the boy... His boy.

Louis walks -more like runs- into the last class of the day, one of the last two chances he has for today unless he goes to the boys house, but then again Harry can ignore him there.

Here at least Louis can corner him.

Louis walks into class to see stupid Brent sitting next to Harry.

Louis feels anger bubble in his blood because no. He's going to fucking talk to Harry and fucking Brent isn't going to get in his way this time.

"Get up." Louis hisses as he walks over to them, a scowl on his face.

"No." Brent says, turning to face Harry again to continue their conversation.

"I said to get the fuck up." Louis growls. Brent ignores him and that only makes him angrier. Louis pulls him up by his shirt and pushes him to the ground.

"Next time I tell you to get up, you get the hell up." Louis spits at him. He goes to sit down and talk to Harry, but the teacher's voice stops him.

"Office, now Tomlinson!" She yells angrily; she couldn't believe that Louis had done something like that.

"Not until I talk to Harry." Louis defies, sitting in his seat.

“Styles, Tomlinson go in the hall and talk on your way to the principal’s office.”

“What did I do?” Harry asks shocked that he was getting in trouble for nothing.

“You’re just escorting him down there, it’s the only way he’ll go down.” she explains, pointing to the door. Harry just rolls his eyes and gets up, not bothering to wait for Louis. Louis grins in victory as he grabs his things and walks after Harry.

He walks up to Harry with determination on his face. Taking his wrist, he pulls Harry down the hall and into a supplies closet, ignoring Harry's protests.

Louis pushes Harry in and locks the door. He turns to Harry, only for the boy to put his hand in the door, unlocking it.

"Not until we talk honey." Louis slaps his hand away from the door, locking it again.

"Louis, I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." Harry says, reaching for the door again, but Louis only pushes him against the wall. With his wrists trapped above his head by one of Louis' hands, his body pressed tight between Louis' body and the wall, Louis between his legs, there was no way for him to escape. He isn't sure that he really wants too. He needs to though.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Louis asks, looking into Harry's eyes with a sad look. Harry has to look away.

"You have Hannah now, I didn't want to hang out with you once and you move onto Hannah. That hurt Louis. It still does." Harry admits, not really bothering to beat around the bush. He just wants to go back to class or go back home.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks confused. "Where did you get a stupid idea like that?" Harry slumps against the wall.

"Well, I mean you went to the movies with her and people keep saying they saw you two snogging-"

"Did Jake tell you t-"

"And you've been with her non stop for the past three weeks and people said that you were dating  and you just ignored me so I just assumed-”

“Harry-”

“that you got what you wanted from me.” Harry finishes, biting his lip and looking away. Louis tries to catch his eyes, but the younger boy refused to look up.

“What do you think I want from you?” Harry shrugs.

“I don’t know.” Louis brushes a stray curl away from Harry’s eyes, fixing his orange crown.

“Well, I haven’t gotten what I want from you.” Louis whispers, kissing his neck. He feels Harry tense, but doesn’t back down. He only pushes harder onto Harry, kissing a gentle path to the corner of his lips.

"We aren't dating yet." Louis finishes, kissing Harry's lips sweetly. Louis smiles because this is what he wants, what he needs. Harry's lips pressed forever onto his, sealing a promise to Harry that he'll try his hardest to keep.

To never hurt him. To be there for him. To find out his demons hidden inside. To never leave him. To never let him go.

Though while Louis was thinking these thoughts, he didn't realize Harry wasn't kissing back. That is until Harry takes his wrists out from Louis’ hold and pushes him back softly, his hands still pressed to the older lad's chest.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks worriedly and in shock, his gaze moving to the door.

“One of the things I’ve been trying to do for the past three weeks.” Then Louis sees that Harry is looking behind him with worry. Louis turns around to only see the locked door.

"Are you worried about being caught?" Louis says confused and also a little hurt that Harry didn't want people to see them kissing.

"You can't do that!" Harry squeaks, getting over his shock.

"Why not? You didn't protest last time." Louis points out. Harry glares at him.

"Last time you didn't have a girlfriend!" Harry hisses, his glare becoming colder.

Louis looks at him in disbelief.

"I'm not dating her Harry!” Louis exclaims, backing away from Harry. “I just said I wanted to be with you! Why would I be with her when I want you?” Harry shrugs, looking away from him.

“Have us both?” Harry says, the statement coming out as a question. Louis shakes his head and goes closer to Harry again.

“Do you think I would do that?” Harry shrugs.

“I didn’t, but then again I don’t know what you’re capable of. Like how you don’t know what I’m capable of.” Harry tells him, looking him in the eyes.

“Well, I want you to know that I would never hurt you like that.” Louis promises.

“You can’t say that, you will eventually.” Harry snickers, his face a cold smirk face.

“No I won’t.” Louis states stubbornly, pushing Harry against the wall, attaching their lips. Louis presses their bodies tightly together, kissing Harry with so much force Harry’s head was pushed into the wall. Harry kisses Louis back with as much force as Louis, opening his mouth when Louis nibbles on his bottom lip. Louis smirks as he slips his tongue into the taller lad’s mouth, exploring the familiar territory thoroughly.

Louis trails his lips to Harry’s neck, biting it and sucking on it. Harry whimpers in pain and pleasure, tangling his long fingers in Louis’ soft hair, tugging at it when Louis would nip at his skin.

“Mine.” Louis says, kissing the dark mark that he created on Harry’s milky skin. “Harry, please be mine.” Louis begs softly, his lips brushing Harry's neck lightly, loving, when Harry shivers. Harry pulls Louis away from his neck by pulling gently on his hair. Harry looks in his eyes and smiles, shaking his head no. Louis slumps.

“What can I do to get you Harry? I’m trying okay? I don’t know what you want from me. I’m trying to be a better person for you, I’m trying to be there for you. Hell I threw a kid on the ground just so I could talk to you and I’m probably going to get in trouble for doing that and not going to the office immediately and I’ll most likely have to sit the next few games out, but finding out what was wrong with you is more important than getting in trouble and benched and just-” Harry cuts him off with a slow kiss, just to shut him up and get Louis to listen to him.

Harry pulls back with a sad look and keeps his hands pressed on Louis’ face lightly, caressing his cheeks.

“I want to be with you Louis.” Harry says, pecking his lips softly.

“I feel a but coming on.” Louis mutters, not turning away from Harry. Harry chuckles.

“But” Harry continues, his smile turning sad. “I can’t be with you.”

“Why?” Louis asks, hating this sadness in his heart. It gets greater everytime Harry rejects him.

"Because I'm scared." Harry say sadly, tears threatening to spill over.

“Why?” Louis asks, ready to just give up on Harry ever being with him. But Harry’s not worth giving up.

“Because I always hurt everyone, or they hurt me. I can never just be happy for a while, something bad happens. I’m scared the same thing is going to happen with you.” Harry says, wiping a stray tear away.

“I don’t care if I get hurt, I want you Harry. Please. I won’t hurt you, I’ll do everything I can to make sure you don’t get hurt. Please. You’re my light. Before I met you I shagged anyone who would ask, do drugs, not anything hard core, but still. ” Harry looks away from Louis’ pleading eyes.

“I... I have too many demons to be your light Louis.” Harry tells him backing away.

“Harry you are my light.” Louis cups his cheeks, looking in the taller boy’s eyes. Louis watches as Harry’s eyes darken. Not in lust or in anger, it’s an emotion Louis doesn’t know if it really could be an emotion. Knowing.

“Maybe I’m not the light. Maybe I’m the darkness in disguise.” Harry says, his tone dark and cold, but Louis knows that Harry is being truthful. Harry thinks he’s darkness.

“Maybe you only think that because of the past, but that doesn’t define if your darkness or light. How you affect people now is the difference. And I can honestly tell you that you are my light.” Harry’s eyes fall into a bright confusion. Louis leans up to brush their lips together.

“Please don’t take my light away.” Louis begs, looking in Harry’s flickering eyes. Scared eyes.

“I can’t handle another Jake Louis. You’re just like him.” Harry whimpers.

“Then I won’t be like him.” Louis promises, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

“Harry, please be with me. I don’t think I can take you rejecting me again, it hurts too much.” Louis whispers, pulling back from his ear. Harry looks at him hesitantly.

“Okay.”

***

"Hey there Curly." someone asks from behind Harry. Harry turns around confused, he didn't see or hear someone get on the bleachers. Harry smiles sadly as he's met with a brown quiff.

"Hey Nick." Nick smiles and sits beside him. "What are you doing here?" Harry asks as he turns his attention back to a shirtless Louis running around on the football pitch.

"Just got done doing research for an english essay. I saw your curly head and decided to come talk to my best friend who abandoned me." Nick teases, but Harry hears the seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I guess I just thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Harry admits, watching Louis make a goal.

"I've been trying to talk to you since the fight." Nick says, turning away from Harry to look at the sunset.

"Yeah, Louis pointed that out to me. I thought you wanted me to stay out of the way so I did."

“So we’re cool?” Harry smiles and nods, turning around to see Louis make another goal. That lad is way too good for his own good.

“What’s going on between you two anyway?” Nick asks, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist as Harry leans his head on Nick’s shoulder. Harry shrugs.

“Not quite sure yet, depends on if my parents decide to stay.” Harry says, watching the sky start to change.

“Are you guy together?”

“I think so. Yesterday he asked me to be his and I said okay, but does that make us like boyfriends or what?” Harry asks, looking over at his chuckling friend.

“Yeah Haz, you guys are boyfriends. But I don’t know if Louis will go spreading it around, he isn’t used to relationships.” Nick tells him. Harry nods, he didn’t really expect Louis too either.

"How about I tell Louis I have to go and we go to the tree? I have a few things to tell you." Harry suggest to Nick who beams, happy that he's going to be able to talk to his best friend again.

“How could I turn that down?” Nick teases, kissing Harry’s curls.

"I'm going to go tell Lou, I'll meet you at your car?" Harry asks Nick who nods, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. Nick walks off the bleachers, holding Harry's hand to steady him because he's a clumsy oaf, and the go into two different directions.

Harry sees Louis glaring at Nick retreating figure before his eyes land on Harry.

“Hey, what was up with that?” Louis asks, Harry could sense his jealousy from here.

“Just talking to my friend.” Harry says, acting oblivious. Louis gives him a wary look before fixing the flower he had in his hair.

“I’m going to head out with Nick, I haven’t seen him much since you wormed your way into my life.” Harry teases, both of them chuckling.

“Okay, come to my house when you’re done okay? I want to have a movie night.” Harry smiles and nods, kissing his cheek discreetly. He didn’t know if Louis was comfortable with people knowing or not.

“What was that?” Louis asks appalled. “You’re leaving my practice to go hang out with the guy I hate and all you give me is a whimsy peck on the cheek? You better  give me a big ol’ kiss before I tickle you into oblivion.” Louis snickers out, pulling Harry in for a kiss. Right in front of everyone. When they pull back Harry looks at him in surprise.

“What?” Louis asks, tilting his head adorably.

“Nothing.” Harry breaths out, giving Louis an adoring look. Harry leans in a kisses his lips chastly before pulling back, throwing a small ‘bye’ over his shoulder before he ran over to Nick’s car which left a few seconds later.

“What was that Lou?” one of the guys, Chase, asks. Louis just smiles at the round with a blush.

“That was my boyfriend.” he says dreamily.

“I thought you didn’t do relationships.” Zayn says with a knowing smile, as Liam and Niall had the same.

“He’s the exception…” they know.

***

“Nick, why do you and Louis hate each other?” Harry asks a few minutes after they start driving. Nick sighs, grabbing Harry’s hand. It wasn’t a couple type of hand holding that most think interlocked hands were, this was a hold for their special relationship, to comfort each other or when the other had to tell something that was hard to say.

“It. It isn’t really my place to tell. It involves Hannah though. You’ll need to ask your boyfriend.” Nick tells him. Harry pouts, but nods. Harry feels his eyes start to fall in exhaustion, he was up all night talking to Louis.

“Tired.” Nick comments, knowing the curly haired boy to know. Harry gives him a smile and yawns like a kitten. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.” he says, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

Harry leans his head on the window and falls asleep listening to the soft singing of Ed Sheeran.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry wakes up with his head in someones lap and hands in his hair. The hands feel familiar and warm, but not like Louis' small ones. These hands were big, but still soft and comforting. Nick. Harry rolls his head to look up at Nick who was looking at the meadow.

“You're finally awake.” Nick says without looking at Harry. Harry nods and turns back to look at the near setting sun.

“You didn’t wake me up like you said.” Harry comments, wanting nothing more than to fall back to sleep.

“Didn’t have the heart too.” Nick shrugs. “You’ve looked exhausted these past couple of weeks, figured I’d let you sleep as long as you need to.” Harry lets a small smile grace his lips.

“Always thinking of me before yourself huh?” Harry asks. Nick chuckles and nods.

“Why do you do that?” Harry asks, moving to lay on his back to look up at Nick who in turn looks down at him.

“Do what?” Nick asks, although they both know he knows.

“Why do you put me before you all the time?” Harry asks, his eyes not tearing away from Nick’s. Nick smiles at him and continues to run his hands through Harry’s curly locks.

“Because I still love you.” Nick says sadly. Harry sighs and nods.

“Please don’t do this right now Nick.” Harry says, looking up at Nick.

“Why did you have to fall for him Harry? Why couldn’t you have let us continue our relationship?” Nick asks softly. Harry sighs in guilt and shame.

“Because, I can’t do those relationships Nick. Long distance is too much for me to handle. Besides, we were 15-”

“I know, I know.” Nick interrupts him. Harry sighs and picks up Nick’s hand, playing with his fingers.

“You can’t keep getting upset over this.” Harry says, brushing his thumb on Nick’s hand. “It was for the best.” Harry says.

“No it wasn’t Harry, he’s just hurt you in the end. Now he’s back trying to get you again, but you’re with Tomlinson who’s only going to hurt you and…” Nick runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “It wasn’t for the best because I wouldn’t hurt you.” Harry nods.

“I know, but I can’t help what I feel Nick. It didn’t feel right then.” Harry sits up and pushes Nick down so he’s on his back. Harry lays down as well, putting his head on Nick’s chest. “And when I came back, I was wanting to see if we could be together, but you were with Jessica. Then all this Louis stuff happened and I started falling for him. I know you’re better for me, but I… want him. I want you too, but…” Harry fumbles with his words and he hates it.

“But he’s what you need short term?” Nick asks and Harry nods.

“Yeah, and hey, maybe it won’t work out, but I really want it too. You just need to move on from me.” Harry says.

“You say that like it’s simple.” Nick mumbles. Harry sighs.

“It can’t be that hard Nic-”

“You don’t see the effect you have on people Harry.” Nick says in frustration. “You’re just someone who can make anyone happy just by seeing you. You so sweet and kind and caring people just can’t help falling for you. Your smile makes everyone want to be around you. Everything about you gives everyone a warm, cozy, home feeling. It’s impossible to not love you. It’s even more impossible to move on from you.” Harry shakes his head.

“That’s your opinion Nick, not everyone thinks that.” Nick scoffs.

“Do you even see the looks everyone gives you? A fondness, longing, loving look, even if they don’t know you. I saw a girl stop crying because you walked by and smiled at her. You wiped her tears and whispered something and she was smiling not a second later. Harry…” Nick sighs. “You just can’t expect me to move on as fast as you did.” Harry, presses a kiss to his chest.

“I haven’t moved on, I still love you as much as I did. But I’m falling so hard for Louis and I didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with someone in a few weeks, especially if three of those week I ignored him and-” Harry freezes mid-sentence as he realizes what words slipped from his mouth.

“You love him?” Nick asks, his voice shaky. Harry shakes his head no.

“N-No! It was just a slip of words. It isn’t possible to fall in love in weeks.” Harry says. He isn’t only lying to Nick, he’s lying to himself.

“Why don't you two like each other?” Harry asks, desperate to change the subject. Nick hesitates, but lets him.

“It isn't my place to tell, as I already said.” Nick tells him. Harry groans.

“But why not? It involves you too.” Harry whins, moving his head so his chin was on Nick’s chest. Nick just rested his head on a tree root.

“Well I got him and Hannah together, about a year before you came back.” He say. Harry waits for him to continue, but he didn't.

“What about them?” Harry asks.

“I can't say it's something he needs to share with you, like you and Jake were something only you can share with him. You wouldn't like it if I told him about Jake would you?" He asks. Harry shakes his head.

“No I guess not.” Harry says. There was a few moments of silence before Nick started talking again.

“Remember when we were little and we used to come here before you moved to America?" Nick asks. Harry nods with a smile. He did remember. He remembered when he and Nick first met. He remembers how Nick pushed him into the grass then apologised, telling him he did it because he thought he was cute and he didn’t know what to do. He remembered when he fell into the creek and Nick had to help him because he couldn't swim, he remembers Nick being his first kiss just so they could both get it out of the way as they put it back then, but they both knew they had tiny crushes on each other.

“Good times huh?” Nick states with a smile. Harry hums in agreement. “I remember when we were little. You came here and cried because your parents were getting a divorce and you insisted it was your fault." Nick reminds him, Harry laughing afterwards.

“Yeah and I remember when you came here crying when Madison broke up with you after a month. Which considering you were 10 I would say that's pretty good for a first relationship." Harry teases, earning a roll of the eyes from Nick.

Harry sat up, Nick following the suit, and rests his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick puts his head on Harry’s, closing his eyes.

“I've missed you, you know.” Harry admits.

“I know H, I know. I've missed you too. America is acrossed the ocean. It’s a long way.” Harry shakes his head.

“No I mean, these last few weeks I've been with Louis, not you and Katy.” Harry confesses, nuzzling his head into Nick's neck like old times.

“How has she been? Katy I mean?” Harry questions, Nick chuckles.

“She's been good, she is still with Luke, but what can you do?” Nick asks.

“I hate that guy.” Harry growls. “He’s only going to hurt her.” Nick sighs.

“I know, but she never listens to anyone.”

“Yeah I know.” Harry sighs. “So how long have you liked her?” Harry questions, not looking up at Nick’s face. He feels Nick tense.

“What are you talking about?” Nick asks, trying to play it cool, but he could never fool Harry. Not even for a second.

“You can’t lie to me Nick, I know you better than anyone. I know you better than you know yourself.” Nick knows this of course, doesn’t mean he likes it.

“You know I can't fall in love Harry.” Nick tells Harry. Harry shakes his head.

“You always say that, but I don't understand why. Why can’t you fall in love?” Harry asks, demanding an answer. Nick looks him in the eyes.

“Because when I fall for someone they fall for someone else or move away.” Harry looks away in guilt. He should have know it was his fault. “And hey, maybe I'm just not supposed to be in love, maybe I'm meant to be alone forever.” Nick shrugs, averting his eyes from Harry.

“No, you are meant to have love, I know it. You're too good of a person not to have it…” Harry insists. Nick only shrugs. Harry looked up at the sky. “You will, because you're the person who taught me how to love.” Harry says honestly. A think tenseness washes over them.

The wind picks up, the branches on the tree start to sway softly. The sun is setting, the sky a beautiful orange, pink color. Nick looks over at Harry with a fond smile.

“You were the one who taught me how to love anything.” Nick  and they both laid down in the grass. Nick is thinking of something, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up. Harry looked over and saw Nick, thinking like he was the person to save the world from blowing up.

“Something on your mind?” Harry asks. He nods. Harry gives him a look, signalling for him to continue. Nick hesitates before starting to speak.

“Harry... Do you think,” Nick takes a deep breath. “if you wouldn't have moved to America that things would be... different?” Nick asks, biting his lip.

“How do you mean?” Harry asks, although he already knows.

“Like us... Do you think we would still be.. Never min-”

“I think we would still be together. We would still if you were dating Jessica and if I’m not so fixed on Louis now.” Harry interrupts him.

“So if you never would have met Louis... we might have been together right now?” Nick questions. Harry nods.

“I know we would have been. If you weren't dating Jessica when I got here, don’t forget about that. I would have been all yours if it wasn't for the blonde barbie.” he says in a high-pitched voice. Nick laughs and playfully shoves him.

“You know Louis' going to think I brought you out here to get in your pants right.” Nick says, with a half-hearted chuckle and Harry nods.

“I took care of it, don’t worry about it.” Harry promises. Nick smiles. They look at the stars starting to appear and Nick decides that he can no longer put off the subject.

“Harry... What are you going to do about Jake?” He asks cautiously.

“Nothing, I need to focus on Louis.” Harry says. Nick looks at him confused.

“Okay, why?" Harry didn't look over, but he could just imagine how confused Nick must be.

“My parents. They’re trying to get me to move again. I ended up telling them I would after our fight and while I was ignoring Louis.” Nick forces Harry to look at him. Harry sees tears gathering in Nick’s eyes.

“Where?” Nick snaps. Harry looks down.

“South Africa.”

***

They pull up to Louis’ house and Harry pulls Nick into a tight hug.

“You know I love you right?” Harry asks and Nick nods.

“Please, find a way to stay here. I can’t watch you leave again.” Harry smiles and nods.

“I’m going to try my best.” Harry says, opening his door. “Bye.” he says, shutting the door and walking up to Louis’ door.

He goes to knock, but the door opens and he’s pulled inside. He feels his back hit the door and lips moving on his hungrily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading this story before it was re-written and oh my god I thought I was going to throw up it was so bad.

He kisses the person back, feeling the familiar lips move against his. He lets out a squeak when hands grab his bum. He feels Louis trails his lips to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin under his jaw.

Louis slips his knee in between Harry’s legs, grinding to create friction for both boys. Harry lets out a moan when Louis starts to palm him through his jeans, making his semi hard cock completely hard. Louis pulls back and slips both of their shirts off, pulling Harry’s body close to him.

Harry hands travel to the small of Louis’ back, pushing on it to move their hips together. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair, tugging at it to pull Louis away from his mouth.

“H-Hi,” Harry says breathlessly. Louis lets out a breathy chuckle, kissing Harry’s lips.

“Hey.” Louis pushes his lips onto Harry’s. Harry pushes him back lightly.

“I need to talk t-to you.” Harry pants out. Louis groans, but nods, pulling Harry over to the couch. Louis pulls Harry onto his lap, turning him so Harry was straddling his waist. Louis leans in and presses kisses to his neck.

“L-Louis.” Harry tries to push Louis away, but he's persistent and in all honesty, Harry doesn't want to push him away. Harry doesn't want to tell him that he's moving continents away in less than two months. So Harry doesn't.

“What did you want to talk about?” Louis asks, biting and nipping at Harry's collarbone. Harry sighs.

“Nothing, it isn't important.” Louis hums as continues to mark a guilty Harry.

***

“Hey, babe,” Louis says wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist from behind. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry’s stomach drops with guilt, he still hasn't told Louis and it's been a week since he talked to Nick at the tree.

“You’re coming over to my house for a movie night tonight right?” Harry hums.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“And you’re sleeping over right?” Harry nods.

“Of course.”

“Good, now, let’s go to class,” Louis says, grabbing Harrys books and shutting his locker. He wraps an arm around his waist and leads him down the hall. Harry tucks himself into Louis’ embrace, letting his head rest on Louis’.

***

“Aw, you look so cute in his jacket!” Niall cooes, ruffling Harry’s curls.

“Shut up Ni.” Louis brings Harry into his lap, his hands wrapped around his waist. Harry puts his head in Louis’ neck, hiding his blush. Louis plays with his boy’s hair, twirling the tiny curls on the base of his neck.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Louis whispers in his ear, giving him a tug on his curls. He smiles as Harry lets out a little whine, too quiet for any of the other three boys to hear. Louis doesn’t know how he got so lucky, so lucky to be able to call Harry his. He knew since the first day he noticed him that he was going to have him and never let him go. Nothing since that day has changed.

At least, that he knew.

“Come over here Haz!” Zayn yells, holding his arms open for Harry. Harry gets off of Louis’ lap -who doesn’t let him go without a fight- and goes over to him, letting the boy pull him onto his lap. Harry cuddles into Zayn, closing his eyes.

“Harry! Come back over here!” Louis whines. Zayn can sense a hint of jealousy in his voice, but he can see it raging in his eyes. It makes him smile, Zayn hasn’t seen Louis like that since Hannah. Harry’s eyebrows furrow and sighs.

“Why won’t you meanies let me sleep?” Harry whines, getting off of Zayn and laying down on the open couch. Louis gets up and walks over to him, moving him around so he can get in between the couch and his boy, letting the dozing off boy cuddle into him. It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to fall asleep, Louis’ steady heartbeat soothing him to sleep. Louis smiles down fondly at his boy as he brushes a hand through his curls.

“You’re so whipped,” Zayn says, giving Louis a smile. Louis doesn’t take his eyes away from Harry.

“I know.”

***

Harry wakes up with his head on someone’s chest. Harry cuddles into the strong chest, hearing them let out a breathy chuckle.

“I didn’t know you were a cuddly one Hazza.” Harry opens his eyes and looks up to see that it’s Liam holding him close instead of Louis. Harry groans and hides his face from Liam.

“Where’s Louis?” Harry mumbled, pulling the blanket up over himself that was draped over his and Liam’s bodies.

“He and the boys went to go pick up some food, I told them I’d stay with you. Louis wanted to stay, but I told him that he has to spend some time away from you so he doesn’t smother you.” Harry shrugs.

“I like being smothered.” Liam laughs and pulls Harry in closer to him.

“I don’t want you to hurt him Harry. I know that your parents are moving you to South Africa.” Harry’s eyes widen and he tries to sit up, but Liam won’t let him out of his hold.

“How did you know?” Liam chuckles.

“Nick accidentally told me.”

“I thought you guys didn’t like Nick.” Liam smiles.

“Louis doesn’t like him, doesn’t mean I don’t like him,” Liam says, rubbing his arm. “You need to tell him Harry, I won’t watch on the sidelines as he gets hurt again.” Harry sighs.

“I’m trying, you don’t understand how hard this is for me. I’ve had to do this so many times, but telling Louis is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do… I don’t want to lose him Li.” Harry whispers softly, his eyes closed. “But I need to leave.” Harry pulls away from Liam, running a hand through his hair.

“Why?” Liam asks, sitting up with Harry.

“I can’t tell you,” Harry says, closing eyes as memories of that night come back into his mind.

“Why not?” Harry shivers as he remembers how he looked.

“It’s not something I like to talk about.” Harry snaps out, jumping away from Liam when he put a hand on his shoulder.

“H-”

“We got food! Let’s do this thing!” Niall yells holding pizza boxes in his hands. Zayn and Louis follow and-

“Why is Hannah here?” Harry whispers in Liam’s ear. He shrugs. Liam pulls Harry so he’s under his arm, Liam knows what’s going to happen. Hannah is going to drape herself all over Louis and he’s not going to see anything wrong with it, Harry, on the other hand, will end up being the one who gets hurt.

“Louis, let’s watch Saw. That was always our favorite.” Hannah says, her hand gripping Louis’ bicep. Louis sends her a smile and looks at the others. They all nod, well, all except Harry. Harry looks at Louis with pleading eyes who doesn’t even glance at him.

“Actually-”

“Great, put it in.” Hannah chirps, sending a smirk towards Harry. Harry closes his mouth, looking away. Liam rubs his shoulder, pulling the boy into a hug. Harry gives him a small smile. Harry’s phone starts to ring,  _his_  name lighting up his phone. Harry’s eyes widen.

“I-I’ll be-um… right back.” Harry stutters, standing up and going outside. Harry looks at the name and answers.

“I t-told you to leave me alone.” Harry whimpers, curling in on himself. Why did he let him back in?

“Awh, Hazza, we both know you don’t mean that baby.” Harry flinches at his tone.

“Jake please, just stop.” Harry pleas weakly, tears gathering in his eyes. Why is life so unfair?

“But I want you back baby, you can’t tell me that night meant nothing to you.” Jake snickers through the phone.

“I was drunk.” Harry grits through his teeth, this was all his fault.

“You still loved it.”

“I regret it every single day.” Harry spits out angrily.

“Didn’t sound like it when you were moaning my name the next day baby.” Harry wipes his angry tears.

“Fuck off Jake.” Harry snaps, hanging up seconds later. Harry can’t stay, he needs to go home. He needs his flowers. Harry walks back inside keeping his red eyes away from anyone’s eyes. Then he looks up and sees Hannah’s head on Louis’ shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist. Harry looks at the two fuming, but smirking when Hannah looks over at him. Two can play this game.

Harry walks over to Louis and straddles Louis’ waist, surprising him. Harry gives Hannah one more smirk before he leans into kiss Louis hungrily, opening his mouth to let Louis’ tongue slip in immediately. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s small waist and pulls their bodies close together. Louis starts pressing kisses down Harry’s neck, starting to suck bruises on his collar bone. Harry looks over at Hannah with a smug smile, a smile that says ‘back off, he’s mine.’ She glares at him and pays attention to the movie, moving to the other side of the couch.

Maybe Harry can stay for awhile, Louis will just have to deal with a pissed off Harry by the end of the night.

Louis trails his lips back up to Harry’s lips, nipping and sucking on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry lets out a moan that only the three on the couch can hear. Louis moves Harry’s hips forcefully to get much needed friction. Harry can feel Louis hardening from where his bum is moving on Louis’ crotch.

Louis lets out a groan as Harry lets out a beautiful whine when Louis tugs his hair. Louis reaches under Harry’s shirt and plays with his nipples and Harry has to kiss Louis to stop himself from releasing a loud moan. Harry wonders why the boys haven’t said anything. After this Harry decided that he doesn’t want to do this anymore. Harry pulls away from Louis, getting off his lap-with much struggle because Louis refused to let him go- and goes back to where he was sitting under Liam’s arm who smiled at him. Did the boys really not noticed?

Harry smirks when he sees out of the corner of his eye that Louis is looking with confusion and anger. Harry cuddles into Liam, putting his head on his shoulder.

Pay backs a bitch.

***

“We’ll see you tomorrow, bye mate.” Louis says with a fake smile. Louis shuts the door, turning to walk back into the living room where Harry was getting ready to leave. “And where do you think you’re going?” Louis hissed out, storming over to him.

“Leaving? We have school tomorrow.” Harry answers as if it were obvious.

“You aren’t leaving! What the hell was that during the movie? Why did you start that then go over and be all over Liam?” Louis pushes Harry against the wall, pressing their bodies together tightly. Harry pushes him off.

“Simple thing called payback.” Harry says, keeping his distance from Louis.

“What?” Harry walks up to Louis, his face cold.

“You let Hannah drape herself all over you! I did that to piss her off then went over to Liam to piss you off.” Harry pokes Louis’ chest with his pointer finger. Louis grabs his wrist and shoves it away from him.

“She was not all over me-”

“Then I wasn’t all over Liam!” Harry moves over towards his backpack, but is thrown on something soft. The couch. Before he can get up Louis is on top of him, pinning him down onto the couch.

“You were! You had your head on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist-”

“So pretty much what Hannah was doing before I came back inside.” Louis’ face twists in confusion.

“When did you go outside?” Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Of course you didn’t notice, you hardly even looked at me until I kissed you-”

“Bullshit-”

“You were too busy with Hannah to notice me.” Harry snaps up at Louis. Louis’ face soften because  _yeah_ , Harry wasn’t lying. Louis wasn’t paying attention to him because of Hannah.

“Why did you go outside?” Louis releases his tight grip on Harry and pushes a curl out of his face, only for Harry to move his head away from Louis’ hand.

“Someone called me.” Harry’s eyes are burning from holding back tears. He can’t get that night out of his head, why was he so stupid? Why does he tear up everytime he thinks about it? Well, that answer is obvious.

“Who?” Harry glares up at Louis.

“It isn’t really any of your business, is it?” Harry growls out, pushing Louis off. Louis blinks at Harry from the other end of the couch. Harry gets up and gathers his things up, he doesn’t want to be here anymore. Louis gets off the couch and runs over to Harry, grabbing him lightly.

“What’s going on with you?” Louis cups Harry’s cheek with is left hand, the other wrapped around his waist to keep him close.

“I already told y-”

“I know you better than you think I do Haz. There’s something you’ve been holding back from be for a while now, since we’ve gotten back together. What is it?” Harry refuses to look him in the eyes. “I won’t be angry, I’ll understand Haz.” Harry looks up at Louis with broken eyes, his usual bright green clovers a gray green.

“Well you know how I told you my parents go away on business a lot?” Louis nods. “Well, it’s because they help people in different countries with really bad lives.”

“Like Comic Relief?” Harry nods.

“Yeah, like that. Well, they won’t be going on business trips anymore because they got a new job.” Louis nods. “And I’m moving.” Harry finishes.

“Across town or-”

“To South Africa.” Louis’ eyes widen in shock as he freezes. That’s continents away.

“And there isn’t anyway you can stay here?” Louis asks, watching as Harry tears up and making him tear up himself.

“I won’t have enough money to pay for the house and my parents don’t want to keep paying for it if I’m the only one using it. Plus they don’t want to leave me here all by myself for too long.” Harry says, letting himself be pulled into a hug by Louis.

“But they leave you alone all the time for business trips.” Louis says, hugging Harry tightly.

“Yeah.” Harry says shortly. Louis pulls back.

“You told them that right?” Louis asks while Harry sighs.

“Well-”

“You told them you want to stay here, right?” Harry shook his head no.

“What the hell Harry?” Louis shouts angrily, moving away from him. Harry looks at him hurt that Louis moved away, but he understands.

“Louis, what did I have to stay for?” Harry growls, taking Louis’ wrist gently, but Louis pulls them out.

“Your friends, studies, me?!” Louis yells, backing away from Harry.

“I had nothing!” Harry growls, running a hand through his hair.

“Bullsh-”

“No, not bullshit! I didn’t have anything dammit!” Harry growls loudly. Louis stares at him in shock. Harry just swore, twice.

“Harry calm dow-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Harry growls, getting in Louis’ face. “I had nothing here! Katy was and still is mad at me because I see Luke how he really is, I got in a fight with Nick about hanging out with Jake, Jake is acting like he owns me. He was the one who called me by the way, and I hardly ever hang out with my other friends!” Harry yells.

“Harry be quie-”

“I only ever hangout with the boys when I’m with you, Barbara doesn’t need me at the bakery anymore, the Millers are disappointed in me because I told them about the party and weed.” Harry’s voice starts to become quiet. “My sister thinks I’m an idiot for doing everything I have been doing. My parents, you and Nick are the only people who aren’t angry at me or haven’t hurt me in someway and have cleared things up.” Harry says, sitting back down. “At least over there I can help people, I seem to be doing absolutely nothing here except making people angry.” Harry sighs. Louis looks down at the boy and huffs, pulling him up to his feet.

“Well then why aren’t you trying to fix things instead of ignoring everyone?” Louis asks, looking directly into Harry’s eyes.

“Because everyone was ignoring me, they don’t want me around anymore.” Harry says, breaking their staring contest.

“Does me kissing you into oblivion seem like I don’t want you around?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head.

“No.”

“And I’ve seen Katy trying to talk to you, but you run away before she can get to you.”

“I was staying out of her way.”

“Jake is just a dick.” Harry snorts.

“You just don’t like him, I have a reason to think he’s a dick.”

“I do too.” Louis defends. “He’s trying to take you away from me.”

“Well, I can’t be with either of you now, not that I would want to go back with him, but still.” Harry shrugs.

“Why can’t you just ask them if you can stay?” Louis asks.

“There's no place for me to stay.” Harry explains, leaning against the wall. “They won't let me anyway.”

“Then maybe we'll have to show them that they need to for your happiness.” Louis smirks as Harry looks at his scared.

“What are you talking about?”

“I want to meet your parents.” Harry sighs.

“I wish it was that simple Lou, but it isn’t. I can’t stay here if Jake is here.” Harry lays on the couch, closing his eyes. Images of those two horrible nights flash back into his mind. Louis sits Harry up so he can sit down, letting his head go on his lap.

“I’ll keep him away fr-”

“Like that’ll help. No offence to you, but Jake will stop at nothing, you don’t know him like I do.” Harry sighs.

“What happened between you two Haz?” Louis let his hands run through his curly hair after he made sure his flower crown wouldn’t come off.

“He was,  _is_ , like you in a lot of ways. King of the school, the football captain, the guy everyone wanted, he had his fair share of one-night-stands…” Harry watches as the ceiling fan spins, watching as the pattern that keeps the board to the fan makes different shapes. “But then my mom and I moved to America after my dad left us, Jake noticed after a little over 2 weeks of me being there. He tried to get me to go out with him, but I turned him down countless times. He waited for a week and then forced me to go to on a date with him…” Harry smiles when he remembers that night, that was the Jake that he had fallen in love with, not the one that exists now.

“It was perfect and at first I thought he only wanted to get me in bed, but then he hung out with me and he never pressured me and I simply just let myself fall for him. He asked me to be his boyfriend and everything was great, he took me on dates, gave me cute little gifts, cuddle with me, kissed me, but then he told me he loved me…” Harry takes a deep breath through his nose, memories flashing in his mind. “That's when the storm started to rise. I didn't exactly say it back because my mom came to pick me up and I had to leave.” Harry always wonders if things would be different if he had said his feelings back.

“The first time it happened was when I was at his house and I accidentally knocked over a bowl of popcorn while we were watching a movie. The bowl broke. He yelled at me and called me worthless then slapped me in the face. He apologized and told me he loved me and I said it back.” Then Harry remembers this part and knows things wouldn’t have been different.  

“He would go to bars and cheat on me, but when he would get home he would want to... but I didn't... and he would get so mad…” Harry didn’t even know how to say the things that happened, to Louis of all people.

“Harry, love, look at me, what did he do?” Harry looks into Louis' eyes and the words just start to tumble out of his mouth.

“He would get home he would want to have sex. I didn't want my first time to be when he was drunk and he would get so mad about it and he would... hit me. How bad my beating was depended on how drunk he was or how bad I fucked up.” Louis’ thumb brushes Harry’s cheek comfortingly. How could someone do that to an angel like the flower boy with his head in Louis’ lap.

“Then when I was being an idiot and ignoring everyone I only had him. It was stupid of me to think that he changed, believe me I know…” Harry looks back up at the fan. “There was one night that we went to a party, I was upset and let him get me drunk. He took me upstairs and somethings happened. I don’t really remember everything, it was all a blur.” Harry feels Louis tensing. “I do remember that someone walked in as Jake was about to… you know, and thankfully got him away from me when they say how smashed I was and how clearly sober I was.” Harry feels Louis relaxing.

“Then the next night it happened again, but I was only tipsy and Jake was too. We got interrupted again by the same guy actually. I think he said his name was Ed, I’ll have to thank him sometime if I can find him.” Harry says, his thoughts wandering off only to be brought back by Louis tugging on his hair lightly. “He’s been on my case ever since.” Harry says, his eyes starting to close.

“Are you tired love?” Harry nods. “Go to sleep then.” Harry did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is mention of restraining order and how I put in here isn't how it actually works, but for this story that's how it's going to work. I put some mature content in here, comment if you want some more ;) Hope you enjoy. xx

“I have an idea.” Harry groans in Louis’ chest, pulling the blanket over his head. 

“I hate when you have ideas.” Louis pouts, pulling the blanket down to flick Harry in the head.

“Shut up and listen,” Harry rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. “We’re going to a club tonight.” Harry’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Why? I don't want to go!” Louis sits up and straddles Harry’s waist.

“To get your mind off of all this depressing stuff, besides,” Louis hits his nose on Harry’s, brushing their lips together. “I’ll figure out a way to get your parents to let you stay.” Harry lets out a whine, pressing their lips together. Louis grins through the kiss, pulling away just to hear Harry whine again. It just takes his mind to so many wonderful places.

******

Harry shakes in anticipation, he’s still nervous about going to clubs. He knows that the last time he went it was amazing, but he’s still not used to being in such a close proximity with people.

“Relax, I’ll be with you the whole time.” Louis promises, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s thigh comfortingly. Harry gives him a small smile and goes to get out. They walk up to the club much like the did the first time, except this time Harry wasn't terrified.

They get into the club with ease and Louis pulls Harry over to the dance floor. They waste no time to start dancing, moving their hips together in sinful ways.

About 15 minutes later Louis stops dancing, kissing Harry's lips.

“I'm going to go get a drink, do you want something love?” Harry shakes his head with a polite smile, going back to dancing with himself when Louis leaves. A few minutes later hands come to his waist, pulling him back onto a strong body, Harry thinks nothing of it. He continues to dance, not paying attention to the man behind him when he feels lips press to his neck. A surprised gasp escapes Harry’s lips as he tries to get away from the lad behind him, but the way he’s holding him, the way he knows exactly where Harry’s sweet spots are, how he knows how much pressure he needs to hold Harry’s hips to leave slight bruises that Harry knows will be there tomorrow.

“Get off of me.” Harry yell loud enough for Jake to hear him over the music. Harry moves out of Jake’s embrace, looking for Louis in the crowd.

“Why? Your date is over there talking and dancing with some girl.” Harry looks over and Jake’s right. It was Hannah,  _again_. Harry rolls his eyes, he isn’t sure who he’s more mad at, Jake for stalking him or Louis for ditching him for Hannah,  _again_.

“Oh well, I’m not dancing with you.” Harry snaps out, glaring at Jake when his hands wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies close.

“After two times, don’t you think it’s about time to give up?” Harry turns to see a head of orange hair and a glare. It’s Ed.

“Why don’t you mind your own business.” Jake snaps, but Ed pushes him away from Harry.

“Why don’t you leave this poor guy alone?” Jake glares, but turns around and leaves without another word. Harry lets out a breath in relief.

“Thanks.” Ed waves him off.

“Don’t worry about it, just wish that guy would leave you alone. Who is he?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“My ex.” Ed lets out an ‘ah’.

“The obsessive ex. I understand that my friend.” Harry chuckles, holding his hand out. But Ed has no idea.

“I’m Harry.” Ed chuckles.

“I know, when a guy wears cute little flower crowns people tend to know his name.” Ed takes his hand and shakes it, still holding on. “I’m Ed.” Harry smiles.

“I know, when a guy continuously saves you from the same guy you tend to figure out his name, that and you already told me.” Harry giggles, dropping Ed’s hand.

“So, are you here with someone?” Harry rolls his eyes, looking over at his boyfriend.

“I was, but I guess he decided his ex would be better company.” Harry sneers out in disgust, Louis just can’t not talk to her can he?

“Well then,” Ed grabs his hand, pulling him towards the bar. “let’s get you a drink, on me.” Harry gives him a smiles as Ed walk behind the bar counter.

“Give me the best thing you’ve got.” Harry smiles, Ed smiles back.

“One raspberry martini on the rocks coming up.” Harry laughs.

******

“This is gonna be a bit strong for a martini.” Ed tells him, giving the glass over to Harry. Harry shrugs and takes a sip, sighing in delight.

“How’d you know I like fruity things?” Harry teases, Ed shrugs as he wipes down the counter.

“A good bartender needs to be able to figure out what the customer likes.” Ed winks, both laughing for a reason they don’t quite understand. Ed looks down to see someone waving to him. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere, you still need some shots.” Harry laughs and takes a sip of his drink, checking his phone. It’s almost midnight. Thankfully it’s Friday.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you.” Louis laughs, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry shrugs him off. “What’s wrong?” Louis looks where Harry is smiling down at the bartender when the guy waves. “Who’s that?” Louis asks, his voice hinting at his jealousy.

“Ed, the guy who has saved me from Jake for the third time.” Louis’ eyes widen.

“He was here-”

“And since my boyfriend obviously can’t stop flirting and dancing with his ex long enough to come help me, he decided he would step him and help get him away from me.” Harry snaps, smiling when Ed comes back down to them.

“What can I get for you mat-”

“I wasn’t flirting with anyone!” Louis says defensively. Harry rolls his eyes.

“So Jake and Ed and I all just imagined you leaving to go dance with Hannah and smiling like she’s the fucking goddess of your world.” Harry snaps.

“Um, guys, you really shouldn’t do this in a club.” Ed steps in awkwardly, rubbing his neck. “I think you guys just need to go and talk about this where it’s quiet and calming.” Louis glares at him.

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business and do your damn job.” Louis sneers, only to get a slap in the face from Harry’s next words.

“Don’t fucking talk to him like that! At least he gives a shit about how I feel!” Harry yells, getting looks from other customers. Louis feels like Harry just shot him. How could Harry think he doesn’t care?

“Harry, you can get my number from Nick, but I think you guys need to go talk things out.” Harry nods and gives him a hug over the bar.

“Thanks for everything.” Harry and Ed exchange goodbyes and the couple leaves in silence.

******

“I told you that I wanted to go home.” Louis only grips the steering wheel harder.

“Shut the fuck up.” Louis snaps out, scaring Harry. That was the tone Jake got right before he hit Harry. Harry scoots over in his seat, he feels  _scared_. He knows he shouldn’t, Louis wouldn’t do that, he isn’t like Jake, or is he?

Harry feels his heart drop as they pull up to Louis’ house. Harry doesn’t want to go inside, he wants to go home.

“Lets go.” Louis snaps, getting out of the car, slamming the door. Harry lets out a whimper, getting out with shaky hands. They walk up to the door in silence, Harry staying a bit of distance away from Louis. Louis unlocks the door, walking inside without looking to see if Harry was following.

Louis throws his keys on the coffee table, running a hand through his hair.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry glares at him, his green eyes darkening. His anger taking over his fear.

“My boyfriend is a slut, that’s my problem.” Louis walks over towards the fuming, yet scared Harry. Harry backs away, heading towards the hall.

“Don’t call me that, I’m not like that anymo-”

“Once a slut, always a slut.” Harry spits out lies. Of course he doesn’t think Louis’ a slut and he honestly doesn’t know why he’s saying the things he is, but he’s hurt, he isn’t thinking about what he’s saying.

“I’ve changed Harry! I changed for you!” Harry looks away from Louis’ cold face and sad, hurt eyes.

“No you haven’t,” Harry looks back up to Louis, walking towards him. “So you don’t slept with five people a week, big deal! You’re all over your ex!” Harry pokes Louis’ chest with his finger, making him back up a bit.

“No I’m no-”

“You promised to stay with me the whole night, especially since I didn't even want to go, but instead you go over to her and then Jake shows up! If it wasn’t for Ed, Jake would have hurt me! But you don’t care do you? As long as you got to dance with Hannah it doesn’t matter if I get hurt, right?” Louis grabs Harry’s wrists, trying to pull Harry into a hug, but Harry fights him. “Right?” Harry pulls away from him, walking towards the door.

“Why don’t you learn how to defend yourself instead of being a wimp and not always need someone to protect you.” Harry’s eyes widen, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Louis’ never gone through what he has, he wouldn’t know how he feels.

“I’m not dealing with this.” Louis laughs angrily.

“Of course, running away from your problems like always.” Harry stops with his hand on the doorknob, his eyes burning from tears.

“You don’t know what it’s like,” Harry stares at the door, choking up. Remembering. “Running all over a country, trying to get away from someone who always manages to track you down. It’s like having your worst nightmare become a reoccuring dream that eventually you can’t wake up from. Your parents can’t do anything because a restraining order doesn’t do anything because the guy has enough money to continuously change his name and follow you everywhere, the police say they can’t do anything because he doesn’t have the same last name so the restraining order does nothing for stupid fucking legal reasons.” Harry feels Louis’ hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off, opening the door. “You don’t know what it’s like to run all across America then come back to your home, where you should feel safe, and have the monster follow you, then he pulls you back in when you’re at your weakest because that’s what he does. All he wants to do is know that he still makes you look over your shoulder, that he still makes you tremble in fear, that he still has all the control of you and your life. That you’re still his no matter how much you push him away and run.” Louis watches as Harry tries to leave, but he shuts the door before he could leave.

“Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Harry scoffs.

“Yes you did.” Louis turns him arounds, pulling him into a hug. Harry doesn’t hug him back but doesn’t pull away. “It’s not like I want to run, I don’t.” Harry tells him. “I just don’t know what else to do.” Louis sighs when Harry hugs him back. “It’s a fucking cycle, I don’t know how to break it. I just want to be free.” Louis freezes. Of course Harry feels trapped, how could he feel free? And Louis acting like he isn’t flirting with Hannah, like he doesn’t want to be with Hannah again, of course Harry feels trapped. But Jake isn’t the only one holding him captive, Louis is too. He’s such a shit boyfriend.

“What can I do?” Harry shakes his head, pulling away.

“Nothing, there isn’t anything you can do.” Harry’s whole demeanor changes in an instant. “So why don’t you leave me alone and go fuck Hannah because I know you’d rather do that then deal with my bullshit.” Harry says, walking back into the living room to grab his backpack.

“Why do you keep saying shit like that?” Louis follows him.

“Because you don’t care.” Louis’ heart drops, it’s the second time Harry’s said that. It’s pissing him off.

“How could you think that I don’t care about you?” Louis asks with an angry expression, walking over to Harry. Harry turns around, backing away into a wall once he realizes Louis was closing in on him, realizing how angry he is. The tension in the room changes shifts. Louis is the angry one now and instead of angry, Harry’s back to being scared.

“Because it always seems like you’d rather be with her instead of me. It hurts. You’ve ditched me for her for the third time now, how can you say that you care about me?” Harry asks, his voice is quiet, like he doesn’t want Louis to hear him, like he doesn’t want Louis to get angrier than he is. Anger leads to bad things.

“Harry, just because I hang out with my ex doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. Sure I may still have feelings for her still, but-” Louis eyes widen, he can’t believe he said that out loud. Harry doesn’t look shocked.

“If you want to be with her then why haven’t you broken up with me?” Harry asks, refusing to look Louis in the eye. Louis’ face softens.

“Because I want to be with yo-” Louis reaches up to cup Harry’s cheek, only to stop talking when Harry flinches, his head turned to the side and his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the blow. Harry thought Louis was going to hit him. “Y-you thought I was going to…” Harry looks at him with tears in his eyes.

“I-I can’t do this right now Louis.” and Harry’s out the door, climbing into his car and speeding away before Louis could stop him.

******

“Mum. I'm not going with you guys.” Harry tells his mother. She chuckles as she continues to dry the dishes.

“That’s funny Harry. Seriously, go finish packing.” Harry stands his ground.

“Mum, I’m not going. You can’t force me.” she laughs.

“Of course I can, go get packing.” Harry runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Can’t you just listen to what I want instead of dragging me all over the world without even hearing my opinion!” Harry yells startling his mother. She sets the plate down, looking at him with sympathy.

“I’m not leaving you in a place where that monster can get to you.” Harry lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Don’t you get it by now mum? He’s going to follow me everywhere. He followed me all over America and he followed me here. He isn’t going to stop unless something is done about it and since you guys won’t file another restraining order, you can deal with leaving me here where at least I have friends and memories and-” Harry lets out an angry sob. “You can’t take me to another continent where I won’t be happy.” Anne walks over to him, hugging him tightly.

“I guess we can work something out.” Harry lets out a breath of relief, hugging his mom tightly.

“Thank you.”

******

“So you’re here to stay?” Katy asks, sipping on her water. Harry smiles.

“Yeah, we still have to work out some details, but I’m staying.” Harry sighs, looking at Katy’s stomach.

“How far along are you?” Katy sighs.

“Three weeks, almost a month.” Harry takes her hand, holding it comfortingly.

“And you’re sure he’s going to help you?” Katy nods, holding up her left hand with a ring on her fourth finger. It was only a promise ring, but it still gave Harry a bit of peace.

“He went out to get a job yesterday, said we need to start saving up now…” Katy smiles. “He really is a sweet guy when you get to know him H.” Harry is still wary about the guy.

“As long as he doesn’t hurt you or treat you anything less than a princess, I’m fine.” Harry takes his hand away, taking a bit of his food.

“So how’s things with Louis?” Harry closes his eyes, resting his head on his hands.

“I don’t know. One minute we’re fine then the next Hannah shows up and he ditches me for her. I think that maybe,” Harry swallows the lump in his throat because this is hard to say.

******

“Maybe we aren’t meant to be together.” Harry feels like his heart has been ripped out, it was hard to tell Katy, but telling Louis was nearly impossible. Louis is looking at him with desperation and anger and so many things that Harry can’t possibly begin to pick them all out.

“N-No, we are,” Louis insists, wiping a tear that falls from Harry’s eye, not bothering to wipe away his own. “I didn’t go through months of torture of you not being mine to lose you just as I got you.” Louis tries to kiss Harry, but the latter pushes him away.

“Think about it Louis!” Harry yells in anger, gripping his curls tightly. “We can’t do this when I’m being stalked by my ex and your ex is always taking your attention with a snap of her fingers! When you still have feelings for her! It’s just not going to work!” Harry cries, pushing Louis away, moving towards the door. “It’s better to end it before we’re into deep and it tears us completely apart.” Harry feels Louis closing in behind him, turning him around.

“You aren’t leaving me!” Louis pushes Harry against the wall, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Harry kisses Louis back in desperation, holding the back of Louis’ head. Louis presses their bodies close together, moving his lips against Harry’s.

Harry whimpers when Louis swipes his tongue against his bottom, opening his lips to let Louis in. Louis rolls his hips on Harry’s, the latter pulling them closer. Louis grips Harry’s thighs, holding him tightly to the wall.

“Jump.” Louis says through the kiss, Harry doing it immediately. He wraps his long legs around Louis’ waist, Louis holding him up by his bum. Louis walks them up to his bedroom, laying Harry down on the bed. Louis climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. Louis kisses down Harry’s jaw to his neck, sucking and nipping a dark spot where everyone can see.

“L-Louis.” Harry whines, bucking his hips up into Louis’. Louis shushes him, undoing the button of his jeans. Louis looks up at Harry to make sure that he was okay. Harry nods lifting his hips for Louis to pull off his jeans, Louis tugs his jeans off as soon as Harry’s hips leave the bed. Louis presses kisses to his inner thigh, the scruff of his slight beard makes Harry whine in pleasure, clutching the bed sheets.

Louis crawls up Harry’s body, pressing a kiss to his lips before taking his own shirt off, revealing his tone, tan chest to the innocent boy underneath him. Harry releases the bed sheets, reaching his hand up to trace Louis’ tattoos. Louis smiles at Harry, pressing a kiss to his forearm.

“How much have you done?” Louis asks, unbuttoning his jeans, taking them off. Harry blushes.

“Blow job, but that was only once, a-at the party.” Louis nods, hitting his nose on Harry’s when he climbs back on top of him.

“Mind giving me another one?” Harry nods his head, moving to get up. Louis removes himself from his spot over Harry, sitting at the edge of his bed. Harry moves to sit in between his legs on his knees, looking up at Louis. Before Louis knows what’s happening, Harry has him in his hands, pumping his length. Louis lets out a soft moan, his cock growing harder than before.

Harry smiles up at Louis before he’s diving in, giving kitten licks to the tip. Harry soon moves Louis past his lips, taking in half of his length in on one go. Louis moans softly, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls, guiding Harry’s mouth though the boy hardly needs it.

Harry hallows his cheeks, swirling his tongue at the tip when he pulls back. Harry continues to go down on him, taking Louis’ father into his mouth each time until he gags slightly, pulling back, but doesn’t pull off.

“Shit, Harry.” Louis moans, thrusting his hips into Harry’s mouth. Harry hums, placing his hands on Louis’ thighs, moving his head with Louis’ thrusts. Louis feels the familiar heat stirring in his stomach as his orgasam builds, his hips thrusting faster. Louis tugs at Harry’s hair, looking down at Harry’s tear stained face. His green doe-eyes looking up at him innocently, his lips wrapped around him tightly. Louis pulls Harry off of him, earning a confused look.

“Come lay down on the bed.” Harry does, sending Louis a nervous glance. Louis reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing lube. “Do you trust me?” Harry looks up at Louis, his face visibly relaxing.

“I trust you.” Louis smiles softly, leaning down to kiss Harry as he crawls in between his legs. Louis opens the bottle, squirting some of the lube on to his fingers generously. He rubs it to warm it up before he puts one of his fingers at Harry’s entrance. Harry tenses up, clenching when he feels the tip of Louis finger at his entrance.

“You have to relax baby. I’m going to make you feel good, I’m going to take care of you.” Harry reaches a hand for Louis’, the older lad interwinding their fingers as Harry slowly relaxes. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh as he slowly presses a finger inside.

Harry squirms at the uncomfortable feeling, taking a breath to relax. Louis starts to move his finger slowly, biting his lip when he feels how tight Harry is around  _one_  of his fingers. Harry starts to move down on Louis’ finger when pleasure starts to build.

“Ready for another one?” Harry nods, his breath hitching when the second finger slides in with the first one. Harry adjusts to the second finger much faster than the first and is soon grinding his body down on Louis’ fingers at a fast pace. Harry grips the sheets tightly when Louis starts to scissor him open.

“Look so pretty baby, so beautifully wrecked, can you take another?” Harry lets out a broken moan as he nods, squeezing Louis’ hand. Louis slips his third finger inside, his fingers are fit snuggly inside Harry’s velty walls as he starts to loosen him up, taking Harry’s breath away when he hits the special bundle of nerves inside of the gorgeous boy.

“Lou, right there,” Harry whines out, squeezing Louis’ hand tightly. Louis smiles at him, kissing his lips as he continues to press on his prostate. Louis grabs Harry’s length, stroking it in time with his fingers. Harry whines through the kiss, feeling a bubbling sensation in his stomach.

“L-Louis!” Harry shouts, coming all over his and Louis’ chest. Louis watches as Harry comes undone. His curly hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, mouth open, head thrown back, his body working itself on his fingers as he rides out his orgasam. Louis can’t believe what this beautiful flower child has to through because of him and someone else.

Louis knows that he should let Harry go if that’s what he think would be best for them, but he can’t. He doesn’t know why, but he can’t. He won’t let this beautiful boy go. He won’t let anything come in between them.

“L-Lou, it hurts.” Louis lets go of Harry, pulling his fingers out of his clenching hole. Louis grabs tissues from his bedstand, cleaning Harry up to his best ability.

“Was that okay? I didn’t push you to far did I?” Louis asks with concern. Harry smiles up at him sleepily.

“It was amazing, but what about you?” Louis sighs, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Just lay down and go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Harry smiles softly before shutting his eyes, soft snores escaping his lips a few seconds later. Louis presses a kiss to his forehead, getting up and going to the bathroom to take a cold shower so he can join Harry without a boner.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis wakes up with Harry sleeping soundly in his arms, cuddling the arm that was wrapped under his neck. Louis smiles and presses a kiss to his curls, pushing a stray lock behind his ear. Louis presses kisses all over his face lightly, smiling when he hears Harry whine, turning around in his grasp so he was facing Louis.

Louis pulls him closer to his body, Harry cuddling closer.

“Good morning Lou,” Harry mutters, his voice low and raspy. Louis dies on the spot. He’s never heard anything more amazing than when Harry talks.

“Good morning, beautiful.” a blush appears on Harry’s cheeks, but he doesn’t seem to even notice. “Did you sleep well?” Harry nods, nuzzling his neck into Louis’ neck. Harry’s breath sends a shiver down the older lad’s back.

“Wha’ time ’s it?” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ neck as he checks his phone, tugging on Harry’s curls.

“11:52,” Harry hums contently, opening his eyes for the first time that morning.

“I have to get going soon,” Harry whispers out sleepily, pulling the covers up to cover his shoulders.

“Where’re you going?” Louis asks as he taps away on his phone.

“I’m going home to talk things out with my mom then probably go hang out with Nick and Katy after. I miss them.” Louis nods as he watches Harry getting out of bed, smirking at the boy’s marked, naked body. “Stop staring at my ass,” Harry says as he grabs his clothes and starts to put them on.

“I was doing no such thing.” Louis teases as he gets up, walking towards Harry. He wraps his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to his neck. Harry hums.

“Sure you weren’t,” Harry buttons up his jeans, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Will you make me some coffee while I get ready? I’m going to need some energy when I talk with my mom.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly and slaps Harry’s ass.

“Sure, but you owe me.” Harry gives him a playful glare as he walks out the door with a laugh. Harry continues to get dressed, occasionally stopping when he sees a love bite on his body when he glances at the mirror. 

He walks down the stairs happily and leans on the doorway as he watches Louis make his coffee. It’s so weird to see the jock act so domestically. Getting the coffee ready when he makes some pancakes that Harry assumes he’s making for himself since Harry only asked for the drink.

It seems so strange that this is where Harry’s life has ended up. Waking up in the jock’s house, watching him make breakfast and being so completely in love with him.

Harry walks over to the coffee pot, pouring himself some into a mug Louis always uses.

“Hey, that's my mug!” Louis whines, putting a pancake on top of the one he has on a plate. Harry giggles and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you.” Harry whispers in his ear, chuckling when Louis grumbles. 

“Take your pancakes and eat them before I eat them myself.” Louis grumbles. Harry smiles at him and presses another kiss to his cheek. He grabs a fork and hops onto the counter, shoveling food into his mouth while Louis laughed.

******

Harry stares at his twiddling fingers, waiting for someone to say something.

“So Mister ‘I’m so cool, I smoked weed and drank’, why should we let you stay with us? Why would we let you influence Will and Lexi?” Harry looks up at Mr. Miller desperately, his eyes pleading to him softly and sadly.

“Because I know what I did was wrong and I’m so, so incredibly sorry. I wish I could take it back but I can’t…” Harry shakes his head, looking Mr. Miller in the eye. “Because I told you what happened, I could have just not told you anything and you would still think I’m the same sheltered Harry as I was, but I’m not. I’m not going to be someone who lies to people who are family, blood-related or not,” Harry’s entire aura changes, he isn’t the same little flower child he once was and the older man sees it. He’s confident, he isn’t shying away from trouble like he used too. He’s embracing that he messed up and is ready to face the consequences.

“I guess I can forgive you, but another incident like that and I’m shipping you off to Africa,”  Harry smiles as he attacks the man and woman in a hug.

“I promise, there won’t be.” he hopes at least.

“So are you still seeing that Louis guy? You know, that put you in that kind of environment.” Harry nods his head, trying to hide his smile from the older woman at the thought of his boyfriend.

“Yes, and if you must know he stopped smoking for me, and he’s old enough to drink, but he doesn’t do it as often as he used too.” Harry states proudly, he’s happy that Louis doesn’t do half of the things he used to.

“Sounds like you’re a good influence on him,” Mr. Miller concludes while Harry smiles at the thought.

“I’d like to think so,” Harry chuckles, a blush covering his cheeks. “but I don’t think it’s fair to say that I was the whole reason, I think he wanted to for a long time but never had someone to help him is all.” Mr. Miller nods, turning around. 

“Well then, go get settled in, you have school tomorrow.” Harry cheers in thanks and runs to his car, getting his things. He goes to his room, unpacking his belongings.  There’s a knock on his door then Mr. Miller’s voice.

“And if you want to continue seeing this Louis person, you’ll have to bring him over for dinner tomorrow.”

******

“You can’t be serious.” Louis scoffs as he kicks the ball into the net. Harry kicks the ground nervously. “Why tomorrow?”

“It’s my parents last day here and they want to meet you too.” Harry sighs. “I can just tell them you have to work or something. Sorry, I brought it up.” Harry turns around and starts to walk back to the bleachers when a hand grabs his wrist.

“Hey, that’s not what I meant. I just wish I had more time to prepare. I would love to meet your parent and the Millers, it’s just a lot of pressure to make them like me is all.” Harry smiles and kisses Louis, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Just be yourself, they’ll love you, I promise.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Fine, but if they don’t like me, I’m blaming you.” Louis taps him on the nose as Harry lets out a little giggle. Louis smiles at his boyfriend's dimples coming into his face and he just wants to see them all the time.

“Louis!” the boys look over to see Hannah with two of her friends. Harry unwraps his arms from Louis, expecting him to do the same, but he only let's go with one arm, keeping the other wrapped around his waist. Hannah walks over to them, smirking at Harry.

“Hi, Hannah.” Louis greets shortly, tightening his grip on Harry’s waist. Hannah gives Louis a card, smirking when he lets go of Harry to open it.

“I just wanted to invite you to my birthday party next week.” Harry looks at her unimpressed. 

“I can bring a guest?” Hannah nods,  biting her lip.

“Yes, just, not him.” Louis raises an eyebrow at her while his boyfriend looks to the ground.

“And why’s that?” Hannah smiles innocently, gripping Louis’ arm gently making Harry frown.

“Because we don’t exactly get along and I don’t want him to ruin my party because he doesn’t like me.” Harry rolls his eyes at the statement and also because Louis’ still going to go-

“Then, no thanks.” They all look at him in shock. “And how, exactly, would he ruin your party? Because the last time I checked, people like him a lot more than they like you, including me,” Louis shoves her hand off his arm and grabs Harry’s waist, pulling the boy into a loving embrace. “Besides, he would make your party a success, not ruin it, or would he ruin it because people would be more interested in him than you?” Harry and Hannah both flinch at his tone, the boy tugging Louis’ shirt.

“Stop it, you shouldn’t talk to people like that, especially your ex. You loved her at one point.” Now it’s time for everyone to look at Harry in shock. Hannah was being a total bitch to him and he’s still defending her.

“She almost made me lose you, and I almost made me lose you, but I’m not going to stand here and let it happen again. I’m not going to let her be a bitch to you because I ‘loved’ her.” Harry sighs and walks over to Hannah.

“He’ll be attending your party,” Harry says, only to be pulled back by Louis.

“Harry. I don’t want to go to a party without you. I don’t even want to go partying anymore because of you.” Louis looks over at Hannah and her friends, all of them glaring at Harry. “Hannah, we need to talk.” she nods hesitantly before walking over near the goal net, waiting for Louis. He looks over at Harry and gives him a quick peck.

“Time to end this once and for all, then we can go out for some ice cream, okay?” Harry nods confused, letting Louis kiss his cheek before he’s jogging over to Hannah. Her two friends smirk at him.

One girl is pale with blond hair and green eyes while the other has brown hair and brown eyes, Harry thinks the blonde is Jade and the brunette is Ellen.

“You’re such a fucking idiot, honestly.” Harry tilts his head to the side slightly.

“And why would that be?” Jade snickers.

“Because he’s been cheating on you since she’s gotten here. Are you fucking blind flower boy?” Harry looks down at the ground, biting his tongue. They’re lying.

“And I should believe you, why?” Harry asks.

“Because it’s fucking obvious. They’re always together and last Friday they were at a club together, they had sex at his house.” Harry grins, making the two girls faces twist in confusion.

“Why are you smiling?” Ellen asks, her face twisting in anger.

“Because he was with me on Friday. Yeah, they danced together, but  _ I _ was at his house. Next time, make up a better story or make sure your girl isn’t lying to you.” Harry tells them, amused at the anger on their faces.

“I told you she was a lying little shit.” Ellen snaps. Louis runs back over towards Harry, smiling while Hannah looks like she’s holding in tears.

“Let’s go, babe. Bye girls.” Louis grabs his ball and bag, grabbing Harry’s hand before he could say anything else.

“What did you say to her?” Harry climbs in Louis car as Louis only shushes him with a kiss.

“Nothing, she won’t be bothering us anymore.” Louis pushes a curl behind Harry’s ear, cupping his cheek. Louis has never seen someone as beautiful as Harry.Everything about him is innocent and pure and it makes his heart flutter a thousand times a minute knowing that Harry is his. And Louis never wants to lose him.

“I love you,” Harry tenses as the three words leave Louis’ smiling lips. 

Harry doesn't understand, Louis can't mean that. Louis deserves someone better to give his love too. But that doesn't matter at the moment because Louis loves him and he loves Louis too. But he doesn't know if he's ready for this.

“I-I” Harry stutters for a moment but then looking into Louis’ ocean blue eyes and he's never felt so sure about anything in his life. 

“I love you, too,” Louis smiles and attacks Harry in a passionate, love-filled kiss. And for the first time in awhile, Harry feels like everything will be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I apologize for the wait on all my stories. I have been in a place lately where writing is not a main priority, but it's becoming important again to me. Hopefully I can update more often, but I am rewriting a few of my other stories and finishing two that are almost done. I will not be giving up, I can promise everyone that. Enjoy. Xx

“So, are you nervous?” Harry asks as Louis grabs his hand, standing outside the Miller’s home.

  
“Of course I'm fucking nervous, if they don't like me, I'm not allowed to see you anymore.” Harry places a kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling.

  
“Just be you without swearing as much,” Louis rolls his eyes.

  
“I swear, that's me, how can I be me if I'm not allowed to swear?” Harry chuckles, giving his hand a squeeze.

  
“You're allowed to, just don't be surprised if they don't like it,” Louis huffs and nods, knocking on the door.

  
The door swings open to reveal an older looking women, about in her late fifties, who is smiling at the two. Mrs. Miller

  
“Harry, how are you darling?” She asks and pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back, feeling safe in the motherly arms of his second mother.

  
“I'm good, Emily, this is Louis, my boyfriend,” she looks over at the tattooed boy who is standing there shaking with nerves. He doesn't know how she'll react, she seems sweet, but he never believes in how everything seems. But then his body fills with relief when she smiles warmly at him.

  
“It's nice to meet you Louis,” Louis smiles back at her, holding out his hand.

  
“It's lovely to meet you as well Mrs. Miller,” she shakes her head, pulls him into a hug.

  
“Call me Emily, darling,” he hugs her back, feeling happiness and acceptance by someone so important in his love’s life. They pull away with smiles.

  
“Come on in boys, Harry, your mother is already here and she told me to send you boys into the living room when you arrive,” they follow her inside the house, their hands reconnected as Harry guided them into the living room where his mother was sat on the couch, sipping her tea. Mr. Miller is sitting in his recliner, his eyes immediately finding Louis’. And then the nerves are back and he's holding Harry's hand for dear life.

  
“Mum, Jack, this is Louis, Louis this is my mum, Anne and Jack,” Louis swallows all of his nervousness and smiles, extending a shaky hand towards Anne.

  
“It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Twist, now I understand why Harry is so beautiful,” and the fondness in his voice is so ridiculously clear that it even makes Jack’s lips twitch up a bit.

  
“Please call me Anne. And it's nice to meet you as well, Harry is very fond of you. Never stops talking about you,” Louis’ smile brightens and grows as he looks at a blushing Harry. It makes her heart tighten in happiness.

  
“I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't stop talking about the other. I swear my friends are getting sick of hearing me talk because it's only ever about him.” And he wasn't even lying. He can never stop talking about him, bragging that he has Harry and only he has Harry.

  
Then Louis walks over to the man he's been dreading to meet. The older man had a glare on his face once again, taking the teenager’s hand in a firm grip.

  
“It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Miller,” he grips his hand tightly, hard enough to break his hand, but Louis doesn't since, he won't be weak in front of this man.

  
“I wish I could say the same,” Harry's smile falls, but Louis only nods, letting go of the older man’s hand.

  
“I understand and hopefully I can change your mind by the end of dinner sir.” And no one, not even Harry, really expected that answer. He acts as if it's normal for people to be rude to him automatically. And then Harry remembers that it is.

  
“It's time for dinner,” Emily says, smiling at everyone. Harry holds Louis’ hand once again, allowing himself to be guided into the dining room. Louis pulls out a seat for Harry(who obviously blushes and his mother and Emily coo), and takes the one next to him at the head of the table, Jack at the other, Anne beside him and Emily beside her.

  
“I hope everyone likes it,” Louis looks at the salad, steak and potatoes in front of him. He's in love, honestly.

  
“It looks absolutely wonderful Emily,” he says. “Do you say grace?” And Louis guesses that he scored a few points when the scowl on Jack’s face lessens into a neutral face.

  
“Yes, would you like to say grace?” Louis honestly didn't expect that, but he agrees.

  
“Thank you lord for blessing us with this food and giving us wonderful people to share it with. I pray that you help give everyone of us the power to help someone less fortunate than us. In Jesus name, amen,” Harry places his hand on Louis’ knee under the table, giving it a squeeze of approval.

  
“Amen,” they all say and begin to eat in silence. Until Mr. Miller begins to talk.

  
“So, why are you here?” Louis looks up at him, sending him a smile.

  
“Because you three are the most important people in his life and I want you all to like me. I know I've done things to make you all wary but I'm here to show you that it's not who I am anymore. And honestly, it's because of him.” And Louis turns towards Harry, “he's the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm terrified to think about what I would be like if he hadn't become such an important part of my life. And I hope that I can be there for every happy, sad, angry, terrifyingly beautiful moment in his life to repay him for it.” And Louis isn't even saying it to Mr. Miller anymore, he's saying it to Harry. And they all know.

  
“So when was the last time you drank or smoked?” Louis honestly feels like he's being interrogated by a cop.

  
“A month and a half ago. I haven't felt the need to because of him. He fills the void I was using them for.” He takes a hold of Harry's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

  
“What are your grades like?”

  
“Straight A’s,”

  
“Any extracurriculars?”

  
“I'm the captain of the football team and am in drama.”

  
“Why do you think you deserve Harry?” Louis doesn't hesitate.

  
“I don't, he's so beautiful and kind and perfect. He's nothing but good and I'm tainted. I've done bad things and I'll never forgive myself, but I'm trying to be a better person even though I'll never deserve him. No one deserves such a wonderful person, but I feel so blessed that he's given me the chance to be with him,” and Harry wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, but he just looks into his eyes.

  
“So why did you mark your skin forever?” Mr. Miller asks, pulling the two out of their little world of fondness. And for the first time that night, Louis lost his composure.

  
“They're, they're for my sisters and brother, and my mother.” He looks at the flowers in a ring around a blue jay. He forces a smile and pushes back the tears.

  
“Why did you get that specifically?” He asks, but he didn't sound like he really cared. He just wants Louis to slip up.

  
“The flowers are for my five sister and my brother, the blue jay in the middle is for my mother, her name was Johanna, but everyone called her Jay. It was her favorite animal, so it just fit.” Louis wipes a tear as he looks at his arm, trying to regain his composure.

  
“Do you live with them?” Louis shakes his head.

  
“No,”

  
“Why not-”

  
“Jack!” Harry says, looking at him in anger.

  
“What's wrong?” Anne asks Louis. Harry shakes his head.

  
“I'm sorry, I'm not comfortable talking about it, excuse me,” Louis makes his way out of the room, leaving a fuming Harry.

  
“Why did you push him? It's obvious he didn't want to talk about it!” Harry says, anger dripping from his voice.

  
“I want what's best for you so I'm going to ask why he's not living with his parents. He could have been kicked out for drugs or somethin-”

  
“Well, if you are that quick to judge him when he's been nothing but polite and honest and himself all night then I don't care what you want. I'll find somewhere else to stay. You were worried about me but you're the one who's turned into something that you're not. You were never one to judge so quickly. Never one to be so rude to someone you don't know.” Harry is livid, he doesn't understand why he's acting the way he is.

  
“He has changed me, but in a good way. I'm not scared to stand up for myself, I can speak my mind, I don't care about what people think of me anymore. And he makes me feel safe. I didn't know if I could ever feel that again after Jake. I'm not afraid to be alone with him like with other people. That's so big for me, don't you understand that? And you want to take that away from me because you're judging him off of a mistake?” Harry doesn't bother to stay, he goes outside to find Louis crying on the stairs outside.

  
“Don't cry,” Harry says as he pulls the older lad in his arms.

  
“I miss them H,” Harry places a kiss on his head.

  
“What happened to them?” Louis looks up at Harry and realizes that, _oh_ , he's never told Harry about his family.

  
“Everything was fine until I came out as bi. I was the perfect son, good grades, never got in trouble. Hard to believe that was me, but it's true.” Louis laughs, wiping away his tears.

  
“But when I told my family, shit hit the fan. My step dad became angry, started to hit me to try and beat the gayness out of me.” He remembers that pain, but it doesn't really bother him. “He never hit me that much it that hard. Not how Jake hurt you, but it was enough to scare me. And one day, he told me that if I didn't leave, he'd start to hurt my mother and sisters. They didn't even know it was happening. And so I left. I didn't say goodbye, just took a knapsack and money and ran. I left a note, but it was hidden. I don't know if my mother ever found it. It explained everything, but I hid it so he wouldn't find it. I haven't sent them since,” Louis isn't crying anymore. His eyes are red, his lips are in a frown, but he's holding onto Harry like he's the only thing keeping him sane.

  
“I'm sorry, Lou, that's horrible,” Louis hushes him.

  
“Don't apologize, you went through so much worse,” Harry shakes his head.

  
“They are the same. We were both hurt, don't try to downplay yours like it was nothing. You lost your family, if anything, yours is worse.” Louis looks up at him.

  
“Harry, you were abused, you're being stalked, you have to constantly look over your shoulder. I'm free of my monster but yours is still following you around like a ghost. I don't even want to imagine what that's like, all I know is I want to be able to be here to protect you from him,” and then Harry feels arms around him, holding him safely.

  
“I love you, Harry.” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to his curls. Harry doesn't miss a beat.

  
“I love you, too.” And then their lips are connected in a soft kiss. A kiss of love.

  
“Harry,” Harry pulls away to see Mr. Miller standing there with a scowl on his face. “Go inside, I'd like to have a word with Louis,” Harry looks at Louis who smiles and nods, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he stands up. When he's inside, Louis stands up.

  
“I apologize if I ruined the dinner, it was not my intention.” Even though you were the one who caused it. Louis thinks.

  
“It was my fault,” obviously, “I was being rude because you hurt him before. You hurt him and gave him alcohol and drugs and I don't want him going down that path,” Louis looks down. “But you aren't like that anymore, so it seems,” There goes the seeming thing again, “but he's changed, for the better and for what I hear, you have as well. And after talking with the ladies, we all agree that, you two really are good for each other and we will allow you to see each other,” Louis’ frown turns into a beaming, toothy smile.

  
“Thank you so much sir, it means everything to me that you're allowing us to be together. Thank you,” Louis rushes out, the grin never disappearing.

  
“I have one question though,” he gives him a neutral look, “do you really love him?” Louis nods without hesitation.

  
“With my entire heart and soul,” and he finally earns a smile from the old man.

  
“Then don't hurt him or I'll hurt you,” and then Louis is left on the steps with a shit eating grin on his face. And when Harry emerges a few seconds later, he kisses him and tells him he loves him and the good news that he just learned.  
Louis’ never been more happy than he is in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited


End file.
